


Man Of Her Dreams

by Hdham55, R3nee41A



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Rape, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hdham55/pseuds/Hdham55, https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3nee41A/pseuds/R3nee41A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago the worse thing happened to Felicity, but she recovered (kind of) until her past became her present which may jeopardize her future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Felicity's Past

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is very sensitive at the end, so I warn you now.

Felicity doesn't see herself as a complex woman, maybe socially awkward but overall she was a genuine nice person. As a matter of fact, she just wanted the simple things in life. To be employed doing something she enjoyed doing and finding that perfect companion. Someone to love and someone to love her, that’s all. It wasn't much to ask for but when her best friend Caitlin Snow hooked her up with a blind date, it all just went to hell from there.

 

Caitlin had planned the evening carefully. Considering the date was a friend of a friend, they didn’t know much about him, only that he and Felicity had a few things in common. They would meet at the restaurant for lunch (the brighter the better) and they would talk about anything except where they worked or where they lived. The idea was to not disclose any personal information unless they hit it off with each other.

 

The date went as planned and they both enjoyed each other company. That one date was the start of something wonderful. Felicity Smoak and Cooper Seldon was a match made in heaven, two peas in a pod, or so she thought.

 

Felicity and Cooper got along great because they had one thing in common, computers. They both were tech savvy. Having the knowledge to hack any system they got their hands on as well as being good at creating customized technological devices, at least Felicity was. Felicity was 6 months away from her internship at Queens Consolidated and Cooper; well he had other plans that Felicity had to find out the hard way.

* * *

Felicity was a recent graduate from MIT and Cooper was a drop out from Colorado Tech University. He was living in Vegas working as a slot machine technician. He didn’t make much money but it was a nice gig that paid the bills.

 

He wanted to build a device that would corrupt each machine so that anyone who’s playing them would win a jackpot. The one he built before meeting Felicity didn’t work that well, it made the slot machines freeze in turn he had to fix them. Having a tech genius as his girlfriend help accomplish what he couldn’t and it was a dream come true. He would use his friends to be a guest of the casino and as soon as they would play the slots Cooper would walk pass them, turn on the device and they would win the a big jackpot. They did this at several Casinos, splitting the money evenly. This allowed Felicity to have enough money to pay off her student loans as well as add to her savings so she could relocate to Starling City comfortable. But of course after hitting every casino in Vegas Cooper thought of a better elaborate plan to make more money then what they were bringing in from the casinos, he wanted to steal millions from the United States treasury.

 

“There is no way to do that Coop without getting caught, I won’t be a part of it” Felicity said as she combs her hair looking in the mirror at herself.

 

“Come on babe, just this one time” Cooper said as he approaches the back of the chair she was sitting in. “You already have the right program; no one is going to know we did it”

 

“And how are we supposed to get the money Cooper?” she asked.

 

 “We’re going to put it in an off shore bank account with an alias name, withdraw the money or transfer it into another account and then delete the old account like it never existed” he said messaging her shoulders.

 

“No, I’m not going on the run… I want a life not a life sentence in prison”

 

“If you won’t do it, then I’ll get someone else who would” he said his tone turned angry.

 

“With what, I have the only program that would make it work and I’m the only one who knows how to work _my_ program” now she was getting angry. She knew this was the dumbest idea he ever had. She couldn't believe what he wanted to do.

 

“This is my chance; I’m tired of living this life… I want more and money does that” he yelled as he moved her to face him.

 

“You’re crazy” she said and continued to comb her hair. He was stunned by the use of the word _crazy_ that he took a step back and looked at her with rage in his eyes.

 

“Don’t call me crazy, I don’t like that word” he said with a closed mouth and gritted teeth. Not taking him very seriously Felicity mocked his actions while shaking her head side to side.

 

“You are crazy if you think I’m going to help you steal millions of dollars from the government…” just as she was about to finish her sentence he knocked her out the chair. She flew towards the wall, hitting it with a thud. She was shocked and confused, this wasn't the person she fell in love with. She made a sound of pain and looked at him with terror in her eyes.

 

“I told you not to say that, I heard that all my life… from my mother, my father even a few so call friends, I didn't expect you would” he balled up his fist as he got angrier by looking at her facial expression. She looked terrified and that angered him even more.

 

“You don’t want to do this” she said getting off the floor. “I’ll do it” she put her hands out as if to surrender.

 

“I know you will but you should have said yes the first time I asked.” Cooper took a quick swing and hit her in the face. She screamed as she hit the wall again. “I had to endure months of your babbling, your moral values about sex and now you want to deprive me of my happiness.” He hit her again this time in her stomach. She held her stomach, winded, she couldn't even scream for help as she tried to look around the room for anything she could use as a weapon. He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her across the room ripping her clothing off her. He bends her over the bed while still holding her head. He pulled his pants and briefs down and violently entered her from behind. He thrust in and out hard and fast with so much force her screams was silent from the pain. Tears flooded her eyes as she began to have shortness of breath. The pain was so excruciating that darkness fell upon her.


	2. 5 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been five years since that dreadful day Felicity was raped by Cooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this story. I appreciate the comments and kudos from the first chapter and I thank you for reading. 
> 
> In this AU the Island did happen and Oliver is the Arrow. Tommy is alive and is married to Laurel. Oliver and Felicity met under different circumstances. And of course Diggle is still his right hand man. Oliver is CEO of QC and Felicity works in the IT dept. 
> 
> As usual, I do not own the characters from this story, I just have love for them and the television show.

**5 years later**

Felicity was always the first one in her office in the IT department at Queen Consolidated and always the last one to leave for the day. She took her job seriously, considering she’s the smartest person in that department. She always questioned how most of the employee there was able to function before she got hired because they all seem to be incompetent including her boss.  But she kept quiet, never complaining. She even was called to the CEO office just to unstick his enter button. Talk about idiots, the company’s head honcho is on the top of the list. Yes the one and only Oliver queen. The playboy billionaire is an idiot but she just smiles without making eye contact and do what she’s told.

 

That is why as she entered his office for the fourth time today, she just smiled because she knew it was something even a five year old could figure out. She doesn't stop at his secretary’s desk anymore, she just wave at the middle age woman and goes straight into his office.

 

“You wanted to see me Mr. Queen” she was pretty much thinking _“what key is stuck now or is it your mouse”_ because it usually is something simple never really a technical issue but always his equipment. She hears Oliver chuckle. “Did I say that out loud?”

 

“Yeah you did” he smiles

 

“Sorry what I meant by equipment was your computer parts not your manly equipment, but I’m going to stop talking in 3… 2… 1” her heart is pounding fast she hopes she doesn't pass out.

 

“My screen froze and I’m not sure what happened” hunching his shoulders with confusion.

 

Felicity goes over to his computer in a hurry. “Have you tried rebooting the system Mr. Queen” as she unplugged the computer then plugged it back up and waits for it to reboot.

 

“No, I just thought I needed to call you because I knew you would get it working again” as he smiles at her.

 

“As you can see your system is rebooting and it should be in perfect working order all you have to do is sign in” she hit a few keys and his system was ready to go.

 

“Thank you” as he put his hand on her arm but Felicity jumped at his touch and hurried towards the door.

 

“You welcome” she yelled rushing out the office leaving Oliver puzzled at her action but he brushed it off.

 

Felicity made it to the elevator panting so she slowed her breathing while counting to ten. Her panic attack comes and goes but it doesn't interfere with her job performance. She was a little embarrassed that it happened in front of her boss but she hopes he doesn't call her back anytime today.

 

The elevator doors opened and a very large dark skin man exited which she almost ran into. “Sorry, I didn't see you. I mean who wouldn't have seen you you’re a huge man, I wasn't paying attention that’s all” she said still out of breath.

 

“No problem ma’am, are you alright” he gripped her shoulder to steady her.

 

“Don’t touch me” she said pulling away entering the elevator pushing a button frantically. The doors closed leaving John Diggle baffled at what just happened. He walked in Oliver’s office with a frown on his face.

 

“What did you do to that girl” he asked.

 

“I didn't do anything, she fixed my computer and ran out of here, fast” Oliver explained.

 

“Yeah, she almost ran into me running from you”

 

“She’s a nice girl, odd and sexy in her own way but she’s no threat”

 

“She’s up here a lot, you’re sure it’s nothing”

 

“My computer keeps breaking that’s all”

 

“You’re the CEO and a billionaire, I’m sure you can buy a million computers”

 

“She’s kind of cute and the only woman besides my secretary who haven’t tried to sleep with me so I figure she’s safe to talk to”

 

“Yeah right…well, anyway are you ready to go?”

 

“Yep, just give me a second”

 

* * *

 

Felicity ran to her office space as if her life depended on it. For five years she suffered from panic attacks anytime she gets near any man and it gets worse if they touch her. So she avoids clubs and any social events. She goes grocery shopping early in the morning when less people are in the store. Her doctors are all females and she doesn't have any male friends. So besides at QC her male interactions are limited. Her Psychiatrist calls it androphobia – fear of men – ever since that dreadful day 5 years ago, she haven’t dated or looked at a man for very long without being short winded. She’s just happy her nerdy and awkward ways keep the guys from hitting on her with the exception of her IT boss who she doesn't react to, maybe it’s because she doesn't like him because he pretends to know a lot about tech but he doesn't. She’s still confused to how he got his job though but that’s another story.

 

Felicity heart finally calmed down. She attempted to finish up her work because it was almost close to quitting time. She was behind because Mr. Queen requested her presence four times but she was good at what she did and she worked fast so it would be as no time was lost.

 

She was in deep thought into her work when she heard a knock on the wall. She looked up and there he was again. Her heart was picking up pace as soon as she looked at him. This time it’s different because out of all the times she went to his office she never really looked at him. _“Gosh he was fine”_ she just stared at him without saying a word.

 

“Felicity” he said as he walked closer to her.

 

“Don’t come any closer” she said as she closed her eyes. Oliver didn't know how to take that.

 

“Are you alright” he asked.

 

“Yes, can you please go away… I can’t breathe” her heart was pacing very fast the last time that happened she passed out.

 

“Let me get you some water” he was able to hear her shallow breathing and he saw the sweat on her forehead.

 

“Please, please just leave” as she rocked back and forth like a crazy person.

 

Oliver didn't listen he approached her, kneeled down to her level and grabbed her face. “Felicity, look at me…. Breathe” he mimic the breathing technique he wanted her to do.

 

She shook her head and tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let her. She was starting to feel nauseated. She opened her eyes and met with the most gorgeous baby blues she ever saw. She started breathing like he was showing her and what she couldn't believe was her heart was slowing down or she was dying.

 

“That’s it breathe slowly” he was breathing at the same pace as she was. A tear rolled down her face and he wipes it away. “It’s alright you’re safe”

 

Her breathing was back to normal as well as her heart rate but Oliver was still touching her and she wasn't freakin out.

 

“I’m sorry” she says.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry about. People have panic attacks all the time, the key is controlling it” he said while still holding her face with his hands. He was kind of mesmerized how beautiful she was. “I’ll go get that water for you, will you be alright?”

 

She nods and blew out a breath as he walks away. “What the hell just happened?”

 


	3. The Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver have an encounter in the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, I really appreciate you all reading this story. I was a little unhappy with this chapter but as always let me know what you think.

It’s been a week since Felicity panic episode in front of Oliver. She was embarrassed but furthermore confused as to how he was able to calm her down when no one else ever could. He is handsome and has the most beautiful blue eyes but what she felt was something else, something mystical. It was like their souls were destine to meet.

 

Felicity avoided interactions with Oliver since that dreadful day because she didn’t want to explain to him why she has panic attacks. How could she explain that men terrify her? Just a simple look or touch will have her spiraling out of control.

 

So every time he sent word that he needed her to fix his “computer problems”, she would send someone else in her place. She knew she was taking a chance for him to come to her office looking for her. Which happened one day while she was at lunch. She saw him waiting outside her office for her to return so she hid in the bathroom until he left. That was two days ago and he hadn’t returned or sent for her since.

 

Felicity was in deep thought working on coding for a particular program that time slipped by without her realizes it. She became aware she was the only one left in the IT department when the cleaning lady bumped her desk trying to take her garbage. She pulled her earbuds out, stood up and looked around. “Oh frack” she said as she glanced at the clock. It was after 6 o’clock in the evening. She gathered up her things so she could continue to work from home. She grabbed her purse and her coat then headed to the elevator.

 

When the elevator opened, she was looking down and didn’t expect anyone to be in there because everyone was gone for the day and the cleaning crew uses the maintenance elevator. That’s when she collided with something, a hard, muscular something. She looked up at the tall object she collided with and was staring face to face with the man she was avoiding for the past week.

 

“Hey” he said smiling down at her.

 

“Oh, I didn’t know anyone else was left in the building… I mean I knew the night cleaning crew was here but I didn’t realize anyone else was here because it’s late… but you’re the boss you can be here whenever you want and I’m going to stop talking now” she said as she entered the elevator without giving him a second look.

 

“I’m usually here longer than this on some nights” he said as he moved over to give her have some room.

 

“Good to know” she said a little breathless. She could also feel her heart about start racing. Her palms were sweaty and she felt herself getting warm.

 

“How have you been since…” he trailed off because he didn’t know if she wanted to talk about it. He had a feeling she was avoiding him but he wasn’t for sure.

 

“I’m fine, I mean I’ve been fine… I’ll be fine” her breath labored. She realized they were only on the 13th floor so she reached for the elevator to stop on eleventh. Oliver noticed something was wrong, again, so he stopped the elevator completely.

 

“What are you doing, I need to get off” she was beginning to panic. She moved around him reaching to pull the stop button back out so the elevator could continue on its way but Oliver grabbed her hand to stop her.

 

“Felicity, talk to me” he was worried because this is the third time she reacted to him as if she was afraid. Felicity pulled her hand from his hand and faced the corner of the elevator trembling.

 

“Please, don’t touch me… I can’t be in here” her words were low and unclear but he understood her.

 

“Felicity, I would never hurt you so tell me what’s going on, why are you afraid of me” as he walks up to her. Although her back was facing him, she knew he was close so she tried to control her breathing just like he told her before. It was working a little. She turned to face him. Her face was wet from the tears that started to flow. She looked up at him and saw the face of a man who was genuinely concerned for her. Oliver lifts his hand to wipe away the tears. He didn’t know why he felt the need to do it but he did. The action was fairly intimate to the both of them causing Felicity to close her eyes as he cupped her face with his hands. 

 

“Talk to me please” his tone was low and caring as if he had known her all his life. He always felt a pull towards her ever since that first day she helped him with his computer. She was different from all of the other women he dated or known. She was the type of woman you bring home to meet the family. The one you would want to spend the rest of your life with. He wasn’t prepared for what she said next.

 

“I was raped 5 years ago” those words caused Oliver to stiffen as his jaws clinched together. For some reason he didn’t expect her to say that but now that it’s out in the open he understood why she reacted to him the way she did.

 

“I am so sorry” Oliver said. Actually he didn’t know what to say after hearing that, but he was hoping that he could, at the very least, show her empathy. He wishes he could convince her that he wouldn’t dare do such a heinous act to her or any woman.

 

“I don’t need your pity Oliver” she yelled while removing his hands from either side of her face. “Just let me get out of here” she panted. She didn’t mean to yell at him but that’s how she felt.

 

“No” he said with a somber tone.

 

“What do you mean NO!” as anger and fear got the best of her.  Her mind starts to roam. The elevator stopped and she’s in the elevator with her boss who could take advantage of her and no one would believe her. They would just think she threw herself at him and now screaming rape because she wanted money. Her heart raced faster. She was terrified that it was going to happen again. But it was Oliver words that brought her back to reality.

 

“Not like that, I’ll get off… you can continue to where you were going.” He pulled out the stop button allowing for the elevator to move and as the elevator stopped on the eleventh floor he didn’t know what else to do. When the doors opened Oliver got out and turned to her. “I would never hurt you Felicity and you can always come to me for help or to talk whenever you want, no matter what time of day… no matter what the issue is.”

 

The doors closed then Felicity broke down crying.

 

* * *

 

Oliver waited until he saw the elevator reached the garage level before he push the button for the elevator to return to him putting enough distance between them since he also was headed to the parking garage. He was feeling bad that he aided in her panic attacks, again.

 

He was intrigued by her the first time she fixed his computer but he never wanted to cause her harm. He wishes he had known but he didn’t talk to her at that time; he only stared at her because she was odd but beautiful. So he purposely sabotaged his computer every time he got a chance in order to see her. Had he known she was having issues being around him, he would have never tried to get to know her in that way.  

 

He needed to know who raped her and was that person walking the streets of Starling. Were there other victims? No woman should have to suffer by the hands of a man and because of that man Felicity was still traumatized by the assault. He vowed to make things better for her if that’s the last thing he does.

 

* * *

 

Felicity ran out the elevator like a bat out of hell. Her anger wasn’t towards Oliver but the fact that her past is still ruining her life and any hope for a relationship in the present was literally fucked. She was embarrassed that she panicked once again in front of her boss who was only trying to be concerned for her, but she was relieved he knows now and maybe he wouldn’t bother her anymore but she wasn’t really sure if that’s what she wanted.

 

On her way through the parking garage, she passed by Diggle. He tried to speak but she looked upset as see rushed by him so he didn’t say a word.

After about a few minutes Oliver met Diggle in the parking garage. As Oliver approaches Diggle, he notices the man had his arms crossed looking with a smirk on his face.

 

“What?” Oliver asked as he opens the car door to get in.

 

“I saw your blond IT friend again and like the other day she was running away, so what did you do this time” Diggle asked as he got into the driver’s seat of the car.

 

“I didn’t do anything. I saw her on the elevator and asked her why she always seems to be afraid of me…” he paused because he was still a little emotional about their interaction.

 

“And?” Diggle asked as he drives through the garage to the exit area.

 

“And she told me she was raped five years ago. I think she’s afraid of me because she thinks I might do the same thing” Oliver explained.

 

“That makes sense to why she told me not to touch her that day” Diggle said as he looked in the rear view mirror at Oliver.

 

“Yeah, she needs some reassurance that all men aren’t like that…” he couldn’t finish his sentence he was so angry that someone hurt her. “She thinks I felt pity for her”

 

“You should have told her you break your computer because you like her. Maybe if she known that first she wouldn’t think you’re trying to pity her” Diggle said kind of smirk.

 

“Maybe… what I do know I’m going to do whatever it takes to keep her safe and get her to understand I will never, I mean never hurt her” he said.

 

“You first got to get her to trust you enough to be near you.” Diggle suggested. Oliver just stared out the window thinking of a way to gain Felicity’s trust. “Where to boss” Diggle asked.

 

“Foundry” Oliver said without looking Diggle’s way.

 

* * *

 

Felicity stormed in her house slamming the door in rage. She started throwing and breaking things. “WHY ME!” she yelled and screamed over and over at the top of her lungs. She fell to her knees and pounding the floor until she looked up and saw the mess she made which cause tears to pour from her eyes. “Crap” she cried because now she has to clean up instead of lying down in her bed and eating her sorrow in a pint of mint chip ice cream.


	4. Hacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Consolidated computer system has been hacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone again for your kind words on the last chapter and continuing support in reading this story. This chapter starts off with a little flashback. The story will have a few of them, don't worry I hate them myself.

_Felicity awakens to a barely lit room. Her face was hurting as well as other body parts. She desperately tries to remember what happened. Then it came to her. Cooper was upset. He wanted her program to infiltrate the U.S. treasury dept. She refused then he had hit her and raped her in his moment of raged. She sat up on the bed looking around the room. Cooper was nowhere in sight._

_She notices she was completed naked. He must have undressed her while she was out cold she thought to herself. The pain her body felt at that moment was excruciating as she sat on the bed. She knew she had been sodomized and she could tell she’s no longer considered a virgin. She starts to cry. The one thing she felt was precious to her had been stolen._

_She runs to the bathroom as she felt herself about to be sick due to the bowel that was rising in her throat. Once she turned on the lights, the sight was something out of a horror movie as she looked at herself in the full size mirror. Blood was everywhere on her. It was between her thighs, on her stomach and on her face and even in her hair. She hit the floor with a thud and expelled everything that was in her stomach into the toilet._

_She starts to tremble. She rocked back and forth with her knees up against her chest. She was literally in shock until she heard him. The man who had ruin her entire life._

_“ **Felicity?** ” Cooper yelled as he entered the bedroom slamming the door behind him._

 

* * *

 

Oliver paced the floors of the foundry in his Arrow gear as Diggle searched for information concerning Felicity’s rape. They didn’t find anything. They searched Starling City as well as Las Vegas, where Felicity was from. They even did a nationwide search of her name and came up empty. Oliver and Diggle were puzzled. It was like she didn’t exist.

 

“Maybe it was one of those date rape things, not all women report it if they were “dating” the guy” Diggle said as he hunched his shoulders in confusion. “Or maybe she was threaten to keep her mouth shut… either way we have nothing unless she’s willing to tell you the whole story”

 

“I know Diggle but the strangest thing is we haven’t found anything about her” as he grabbed for his bow and quiver.

 

“Where are you going, it’s pretty quiet tonight” Diggle asked as his eyes follow Oliver’s movements across the room.

 

“You didn’t see how traumatized she was in that elevator… she was afraid… of me, so if I can’t find the information I need here I’m going to ask Det. Lance for help” he said as he ran up the stairs and out the door.

 

Diggle just shook his head. _“If she wanted you to know she’ll tell you”_ he said to himself.

 

* * *

 

Felicity had insomnia. She didn’t get much sleep at night. She would toss and turn frequently; eventually she would get up to check her front door and windows ensuring they were locked. She was paranoid that someone would come in through her window or front door while she slept. After doing her rounds she would usually call Caitlin to talk until she couldn’t keep her eyes open. This was something she went through for the past five years. A form of OCD, at least that’s what Caitlin called it but Felicity refuse to tell her therapist about her paranoia. She would only talks about her interaction with people. Felicity feels if she can get pass her fear of men everything else would fall into place.

 

While talking to Caitlin she thought she saw a shadow outside her window. She was startled for a moment than she explained it as being sleep deprived or maybe it was a cat on the fire escape.

 

“Caitlin, he’s a really nice guy” she smiled thinking of the man who was able to calm her down that day.

 

_“Of course he is. He’s Oliver Queen. One of God’s gift to all women and he likes you”_

 

“I didn’t say he likes me, he was just around when I had my attacks so he tried to help me” trying to brush off that thought in her head.

 

_“The man calls you to his office over five times a day and the way you describe the incident in the elevator there is a strong pull between you two”_

 

“Caitlin?” Felicity knows Oliver is known as a “ladies man” and she also knows she’s not his type so she refuses to keep this conversation going.

 

_“Felicity… one of these days you’re going to have to fight through your panic in order to find love or get laid”_

“Caitlin, that’s the furthest thing from my mind” her cheery demeanor change as she thought about Coop violating her.

 

“ _Sex is actually good, even awesome when it’s done with someone you care about”_

 

“Well love got me in this mess” as she frown into the phone. She laid on her back onto a pillow and let out a long breath.

 

_“I wouldn’t call that love at least if you must it was one sided”_

Felicity didn’t want to talk anymore. She loves Caitlin dearly, heck she was the only one that kept her sane all those years but she’s a bit pushy at times. Felicity feels when she’s ready she’ll know but she doesn’t want to be forced to do something because 5 years seems like a long time to them. “I feel ok now; I’ll call you later, I have 4 hours before I have to be at work” she said cutting the conversation short.

 

_“But it’s Saturday”_

 

“I got an email to be at work at 9am for a meeting” she said sitting up reaching for her laptop.

 

 _“Well ok, talk to you later_ ”

 

“Bye” as she slammed back down on the pillow shaking her head in disbelief. “One day… he won’t control my life forever” she said out loud. Her eyes were getting heavy. She yawned a few times and within ten minutes she was sound asleep.

 

She was right, she did she a shadow outside her window. Oliver had followed her home one night to make sure she was alright, since then he checks up on her nightly. He didn’t want to scare her by approaching her or even knocking on her door, which would have been too weird, better yet creepy. It’s bad enough he knew what he was doing was wrong and he even knew it was borderline stalking but he didn’t care. He just felt better knowing she was ok. He climbed down the fire escape as soon as he saw she was asleep. He jumped on his bike and headed back to the foundry.

 

* * *

 

Felicity made it to the office in record time with 15 minutes to spare considering she overslept. It was just enough time to have her first cup of coffee after she passes through security. She digs through her purse to find her identification but it wasn’t there.

 

“It’s alright Ms. Smoak, I know who you are” the man said gesturing for her to go up.

 

“Thanks Mike” she said smiling trying to control her breathing which is something she always done when entering the building because fate loves torturing her by placing only men security guards at the entrance.

 

“It’s Saturday… are you catching up on some work” he said.

 

“No, there’s a meeting on 20” she said walking to the elevator.

 

“I don’t have any meeting written down for today and so far you are the only one here” he explain showing her his computer with today’s schedule on it. It was blank.

 

“Um, maybe somebody messed up. I might as well do some work I’m here” she said pushing the button for the elevator as her mind is a little confused.

 

* * *

 

It was almost three hours later. She had caught up with everything work related and she also manages to work on her new program she made that would enhance the company’s system processing speed. She was waiting on the computer to finish an algorithm so she could put the finishing touches to it when her computer went blank.

 

“What the heck” she banged on the keys a few times before she took a long breath and headed to the computer server room.

 

Everything looked fine and running properly. She opened the computer to the server and preformed a full diagnostics. It was going to take at least an hour so she headed back to her office.

 

She was aware her computer was back on and working when she walked around her desk. “Ok… it’s started to get a little creepy in this place by myself” she said out loud. After hitting a few buttons she notices something was wrong. Someone was using a backdoor to get into her computer. “Oh no you don’t” as she starts typing really fast that her fingers were turning red. Whoever was trying to get in, they were good but she’s better.  She was able to stop them by sending a Trojan back on their computer which should cause their system to fail and their data wouldn’t be retrievable.    

 

She smiles as she leaned back in her chair as she stretched her arms. Then it hit her whoever was trying to get in the system knew she was there. It was probably the same person who sent her that false email about a meeting. “Why would they want to get into my computer?” she thought to herself “I don’t have access to the company’s ledger or anything, I’m mean I can, only if something goes wrong and only then I’m allowed to use the server computer…” she trailed off in thought. “Oh my God” she said as she ran to the server room. In order to use the server she has to put in her password. The server contains all the company’s business and more. Once signed into the server the person becomes the administrator and everything on that server could be accessed. The computer to the server said she logged off 5 minutes ago.  “Oh no” she panic taking her glasses off to rub her nose as her heart beat started to elevate.

 

After staring at the server for a few minutes trying to catch her breath, she came to the conclusion she has to tell her boss what happened. Not her boss in the IT dept. but the man she can’t seem to be around, Oliver Queen.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

She tried calling him almost a hundred times after getting his number from the company’s directory. Each time she punches in the numbers her heart raced that she couldn’t hit send.

 

It was now Saturday evening and unlike most women her age she was in the house, lying on the couch watching one of her favorite television shows instead of being out partying. But right now partying was the last thing on her mind, her concerns was how to tell Oliver someone invaded their system and took God knows what.

 

She reckoned her best bet is to wait until Monday morning and just in case she has another attack in front of him it will be her last. There is just something about him that makes her even more nervous just being around him. She couldn’t avoid him in the office forever; he is her boss after all. So concluded that if it happens she would resign.

 

* * *

 

As usual Felicity was at work bright and early with a small smile on her face while everyone else looked like they were hung over from their weekend activities. She wasn’t as nervous to talk to Oliver but the butterflies were there, flapping away in her stomach.

 

She had heard rumors he’s always late so she assumed he wouldn’t be in his office this early. She will wait a few hours and then she will make her way to him.

 

There was actually more people in the building than usual this morning including her boss, whom just passed by her in a rush. He is usually in his office around 9am but not today.  She sat down with her coffee and started on today’s work load. She already had numerous messages of employee who were having computer problems; she figures she might as well start on that now before they blow her phone up with more messages.

 

While she was fixing on one of the employee’s computer on the 13th floor, she heard a few people talking about how they heard the company just lost a load of money as well as several big contracts. Felicity stopped working once she heard what they were saying. “They think it’s an inside job… Mr. Queen is pissed” one of the women said. Felicity gathered the few things she brought with her and headed to the elevator.

 

When she arrived on the floor she notice Oliver wasn’t in his office so she stopped at his secretary’s desk.

 

“Hi, when will Mr. Queen be available?” Felicity asked the middle age woman who sat behind her desk typing on her computer.

 

“Hi dear, he’s in a meeting in the conference room. Aren’t you supposed to be in there, I saw your name on the list” the lady asked.

 

“I wasn’t aware there was a meeting this morning” Felicity was confused. She looked at the email several times it clearly said the meeting was on Saturday.

 

“Well you better get going, you’re already 20 minutes late” the lady said with a smile.

 

She walked around to the conference room and notice it was a full house of department heads and representatives from each departments. She opened the door without trying to make a sound unfortunately it was short live because it just so happen her boss from the IT department was talking and he noticed her.

 

“Nice of you to join us Ms. Smoak” he said in an angry tone. She nods as she searched for an empty seat. Oliver didn’t look her way. She was glad because her heart was pounding just a little. “As I was saying before I was interrupted by someone who should have been here 30 minutes ago…” Oliver cleared his throat to gesture the man to continue. “… Our system is secure and cannot be hacked from an outside source, whatever happened was done on the inside” the man said trying to explain to Oliver how impossible it is to get into their system.

 

“And how can we find out who was in the system” Oliver asked.

 

“We work hard to ensure our firewalls, heuristic analysis and IPS functionality is in place to catch previously unrecognized malware and stop hacker intrusions… the system automatic check several times a day everyday” the man said but Felicity interrupts him.

 

“That’s not entirely true; there is a way to intrude the system from the outside” Felicity words were shaky as she spoke. She was nervous and she prayed she don’t pass out.

 

“Do tell Ms. Smoak” her boss said sarcastically.

 

All eyes were on her as she tries to catch her breath. Oliver notice she was struggling to talk.

 

“Clear the room” he said in a demanding way. It was a tone Felicity hasn’t heard before. “Except Ms. Smoak and you” pointing to her boss. Everyone cleared the room. Felicity was a little relieved but she still was nervous but she had to tell him what she knew.

 

“You were about to explain how someone can get into my system from the outside Ms. Smoak” Oliver asked. His tone was a little less harsh but never the less she knew he was angry if what she heard was true.

 

“I was here on Saturday and someone was trying to hack in while I was in the system, I haven’t quite figured out how they did it but I have an idea so I bounced a Trajan horse back to them shutting them down” she explains.

 

“Why didn’t you call me” her boss said. We could have figured it out together.

 

 _Because you’re an idiot, I would have been the one to figure it out so why call you._ She wanted to tell him but she refrained and said “I figured I’ll wait to tell Mr. Queen today, I didn’t know it was this bad” she sigh trying to catch her breath.

 

“Felicity, what were you doing here on Saturday” Oliver asked. His concern was for her well-being. He didn’t like the fact she was here, in an empty building, that someone could do God knows what to her.

 

“I got an email about a meeting” she said as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

 

“There wasn’t a meeting on Saturday” her boss said interrupting.

 

“I know… anyway, I figure they were trying to get control of the server after I logged in to do a full diagnostics” she explains.

 

“You said you have an idea of how they got in” Oliver asked.

 

“They hacked my computers and were sending out data to their computer using botnets. Their computer would receive instructions and then it would read the data from my computer by recording my keystrokes as I typed. They gained elevated access into the server database when I logged in so they were able to export files, and then use FTP (File Transfer Protocol) to send this data to their computer.” She said that so fast that Oliver and the other man wasn’t able to keep up.

 

“But you know all about exporting files and gaining access into someone’s server don’t you Ms. Smoak?” They all turned around to see who was talking.

 

“Sorry boss he has a warrant” Diggle said walking in behind the man along with Det. Lance.

 

“You are” Oliver asked.

 

“I’m Agent Smith of the FBI, I have a warrant for the arrest of Ms. Felicity M. Smoak” he handed the paper to Det. Lance who then passed it over to Felicity.

 

“On what charges” Oliver frowns with concern at the man who just intruded on his meeting.

 

“Embezzlement” he said as he paused to look at her. “Why don’t you tell your boss how you stole millions of dollars from the U.S. government five years ago but placed the blame on your then boyfriend? He’s not here now Ms. Smoak so who you going to blame” the man said as two more agents entered the room.

 

“How do you know someone stole money and information from my company… that is why you are here? I haven’t reported it yet” Oliver asked the agent who was standing in front of him smirking.

 

“Word gets around fast to the media and we’ve been keeping an eye on Ms. Smoak for over five years” the agent said.

 

Oliver looked at her shocked. She was shaking her head in disbelief she couldn’t believe this was happening. “Felicity?” Oliver questioned.

 

“I can’t breathe… this can’t be happening, I’m being framed” she put her hands through her hair and took a step back.

 

“Ms. Smoak, why do you have a letter of resignation? We had a warrant to search your house and we found this” as the agent hands it to Oliver who took it and starts to read.

 

“Oliver, Mr. Queen… this isn’t what it sounds like” Felicity said looking at Oliver who seemed shocked at the revelation.  

 

“You know… you had me fooled” he walks out of the conference room as Diggle follows. Her IT boss just stood there with a smirk on his face, shaking his head.

 

“Felicity Smoak, you are under arrest for a federal crime of embezzlement. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law…” as the agent read her rights she literal blank out. Everything seems muffled around her. She doesn’t remember riding the elevator down but she does remember all the looks from the other employees that stared at her being escorted out in handcuffs.

 

Once again her life was being ruined by Cooper but this time she’s going to fight back. 


	5. The Pre-Trial Hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is arrested and her pre-trial hearing doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late in updating this chapter things been a little crazy. Thank you for all of the Kudos and comments, I really appreciate them.
> 
> If you read my other fic I always tell my readers I'm not perfect. I do it for the love of entertaining. My grammar is not perfect so you may come across some errors. So if you're going to critique something point out mistakes to the story not my grammar because in all fairness I did warn you. I don't have a beta reader (anyone interested) and I'm not good at descriptive writing so this is what you get. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and leave comments.

Oliver watched as Felicity was taken out of the building in handcuffs. He was confused. He wasn't sure if he believed what the Agent had told him about her past. There had to be more to her story. He could understand why anyone would want to steal money from him, but what was the purpose to steal investors information causing them to pull out from QC. That didn't make sense. Why would she want to hurt the company or him? She was smart and computer savvy but he didn't perceive her as a thief or a threat. She could have just taken the money and ran.

 

Oliver’s mind was all over the place. More questions than answers.

 

“You know she didn't do it Oliver, we have to help her” Diggle said walking up to Oliver standing by his side. Oliver didn't say anything but his gut was telling him that Diggle was right. There was a lot he didn't know about Felicity but since that encounter in the elevator he felt she deserve to tell her side of the story.

 

“Diggle get a hold of Jean and ask her to meet us at the police station” Oliver said in a tone that was almost demanding but Diggle didn't react, he knew Oliver had a lot on his mind and from the looks of things it might get worse because Det. Lance was headed his way.

 

“Queen” the Detective said holding his hand out for Oliver to shake. Oliver did so as he nodded to the man. “I got a visitor last night who was inquiring about Ms. Smoak. I must say if the “Arrow” is looking into her and she’s been on the FBI watch list for a while, this doesn't look good for her”

 

“What are you saying… that she’s the culprit? That she’d stole money out of QC’s bank accounts then decided to show up to work expecting ‘what’ not to get caught” he said as he frown at the Detective.

 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. I took the liberty of looking Ms. Smoak up and you know what I found?” he asked Oliver. “Nothing, she practically doesn't exist. If it wasn't for her driver’s license and her bank account Ms. Smoak would be a walking nobody. Speaking of bank accounts, did you know she has over 5 million dollars in it” the man said raising his voice. Oliver didn't respond because he already knew as much but something didn't sit right with him.

 

“If she has the money… and she’s basically a ghost, she could have disappeared. Why stay?” Oliver repeated again.

 

“Some criminals hang around to see their handy work. Maybe she wanted to see everyone around here in a state of panic. Maybe she wanted to see if you would figure out someone hacked your system, but what she didn't plan on was the FBI showing up” Detective Lance speculates.

 

“I don’t believe she did it. I think someone set her up and I’m going to find out who. I’ll meet you at the police station Detective” Oliver said walking away from the Detective headed in Diggle’s direction.

 

Diggle met him halfway. “Jean said she can meet us in about twenty minutes” Diggle explained. “But she doesn't understand if you’re not the one in custody why she’s going there”

 

“Did you tell her why?” Oliver asked.

 

“No, because I’m not sure myself but I’m hoping Jean would represent Ms. Smoak” Diggle responded.

 

“yes, let’s go” Oliver said.

 

* * *

 

Felicity thought she’d never find herself on the other end of one of these cameras. “Turn left” the voice said. _(flash)_ “Turn to the right” the voice said once more. _(flash)_ Every time that bright light hit her she was startled. It was blinding, it was humiliating, and it was frightening. If there ever was a time in a grown woman’s life that she felt like a child that needed her mother, this was that time. “Face forward” the voice said behind the camera and Felicity obeyed. She used to make fun of other people’s mug shot. Their hair was always a mess and their facial expression was always that of someone who looked angry. They broke the law why are they upset? Is it because they got caught? She would ask herself. Well, the answer to her questions has been answered. Innocent until proven guilty, yeah right it’s more liked guilty until proven innocent. This was no laughing matter, there was no reason to smile, no… this is real and it’s happening to her and she couldn't help but look pissed off as well.

 

After getting her fingerprints taken she was given a tan jumpsuit, a pair of brown loafers and a pair of white socks. “Ha” she said to herself. Karma she thought as she realize her life is like her favorite Netflix show only she wasn't a public relations executive whose past suddenly catches up to her because of her association with a drug runner. “I prefer the drug runner than a rapist thief” she said to herself.

 

“Excuse me” the huge woman officer said to her as she walked Felicity to another room.

 

“Nothing, I was just commenting on the jumpsuit” Felicity said in a low tone.

 

“Ms. Smoak, inside this room two things will occur. One, before you get dress you will be given a total body cavity search. I will be searching for any contraband or weapons. You will need to bend over and pull apart your butt cheeks and you will need to lift up both breasts to ensure you're not hiding anything under them. Lastly, I need to check inside your mouth” the woman said as she put on rubber gloves and making the snapping sound as she pulled them on her hands.

 

Felicity starts to cry. Flashes of being violated by Cooper flooded her mind again. “And the second thing” she asked as tears flows down her face.

 

“I need to collect all of your personal items including your hair band from your ponytail, your watch, earrings and your glasses” she said pointing at those objects.

 

“I can’t see without my glasses” Felicity told the woman.

 

“We really don’t care… you will be given a new pair once you see the eye doctor. The new pair will be made of plastic instead of glass. Now take off your clothes and assume the position. You can throw away your underwear in that garbage” the lady said pointing towards the corner of the room where a large garbage can stood.

 

“What?” she asked the lady as if she didn't understand what the lady was saying.

 

“Sorry, you are not allowed to wear “street clothes” and underwear that isn't standard issue by the DOC is prohibited. The rest of your clothing will go in this plastic bag. We will provide you with two threadbare bras and two pairs of frayed panties. Before you asked crime doesn't pay and neither do we so yes we recycle the underwear. You didn't think we were going to give you new ones did you?” the lady said as if she enjoyed her job. Felicity did as the lady instructed even though it was mortifying. She had no choice. “When we are done I will take you to another room your lawyer wants to talk with you before your pre-trial detention hearing in the morning.

 

“I have a lawyer?” she questioned the lady.

 

“I guess… everyone get a Public Defender if you can’t afford an attorney on your own” the lady said as she put Felicity’s possessions in a large envelope.

 

Felicity got dressed within seconds. She anxiously wanted to talk to her attorney to clear up this misunderstanding. She didn't want to be there one day longer considering she was sure she was looking at least a year but she doesn't have any bail money so she might have to wait things out in order to be free.

 

The lady officer lead her down another hallway to where several rooms were. The rooms read _Attorney’s and Visitor’s only_ on each door. She followed the officer to the last room. For what she could see without her glasses was a middle aged women and a man sitting at the table facing the door with a file folder in front of them on the table. As she entered the room the officer pulled out a chair for her to sit down because her hands were still handcuffed.  She notices another figure out of the corner of her eye. It was Oliver leaning against the wall. He didn't say anything to her and she was too embarrassed to say anything to him but she realizes the lady in the room was his attorney. Why was she there? She thought to herself.

 

“Ms. Smoak, I’m Jean Loring and this is Edward Rasmus. Mr. Rasmus will be your counsel for the duration of the trial. Mr. Queen asked if I would represent you and due to the circumstances I think it would be in his best interest if I didn't so I asked my colleague here to represent you. I am willing to help Mr. Rasmus with anything concerning your case. Mr. Queen believes you are innocent and that’s enough for me to help.

 

 _And the paycheck_ she thought to herself but right now she can’t be picky she doesn't have any money for an attorney on her own and a Public Defender wouldn't care one way or another. “Thank You” is all she manages to say.

 

“Ms. Smoak, 5 million dollars is missing from Queen Consolidated bank account number 8523147 at Starling National. Now when large amount of money is taken from business accounts, the bank calls to verify the amount. Oliver was called early this morning in which he denied ever spending it. The money was traced back to your bank account at Redwood United Bank.” As Felicity listens to the lady talk her eyes went wide because she wasn't aware the money was put into her bank account.

 

“What… I didn't do it” she said breathless. She was started to hyperventilate. “Oh my God”

 

“Ms. Smoak, please calm down. We’re not accusing you of anything, we’re here to let you know what the prosecutors have on you and for you to tell us your side of the story” Mr. Rasmus said. He was a tall but heavy man that seemed a little arrogant for Felicity’s liking.

 

“I don’t have a story. I was at QC on Saturday because I got an email stating there was a meeting that morning. I found out it wasn't a meeting so I stayed around to catch up on work when my computer blank out. I went to the main server room to do a diagnostic and when I returned my system was back on but I notice something weird in the coding like someone was trying to get through. I stopped them but they already had breached the main server. I was too late” she explained.

 

“Why didn't you put a report in or contact Mr. Queen here” Mr. Rasmus asked as Oliver took a seat next to her.  

 

“I tried to call him” as she stares at the table.

 

“Are you saying he didn't answer?” the man questioned impolitely.

 

“No, I’m saying I tried to call him but I got nervous then I hung up. I had planned on telling him today, I didn't think the situation was that bad. I mean there have been attempts and hacks all the time” she was getting a little frustrated because his tone was unpleasant.

 

“Why did you type a resignation letter” the man inquired.

 

“I… I… it’s not what you think” she realizes all of this makes her seem guilty but she couldn't explain how being around Oliver causes her to panic. She was going to quit just so she wouldn't have to worry about going through that. She looked at Oliver and the expression on his face let her know he knew why she was going to quit.

 

“Tell me about your past history with the FBI” Jean interrupted.

 

“I rather not” Felicity fidgeted in her chair taking another glance at Oliver. The past week had been nothing but reliving that tragic event. She preferred to keep it to herself.

 

“Felicity” Oliver said softly sliding his hand into hers that was in her lap. “We need to know if we are going to help you” he said.

 

She closed her eyes and took a breath. “I was raped by my ex-boyfriend who threatened that if I didn't give him my program so he could breach the security system of the Treasury Department he would kill me slowly. He wanted to steal some money and he wanted us to run away together” a tear rolled down her cheek as she squeezed Oliver’s hand.

 

Both attorney’s looked at each other and whispered a few words before speaking again. “Ms. Smoak, first we will work with what we got. You are not high risk so it shouldn't be hard to request your release on your own recognizance” Jean said.

 

“I must say Ms. Smoak, evidence against you are very strong. If you are released you will be required to obey certain rules” the rude man said.

 

“Like what” was the third thing Oliver said out of his mouth since he been listening to them talk.

 

“Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak act of being at QC on the day of the attack on your system created suspicion including her background with Cooper Sheldon. She would have to think about how she is now headline news. Everything she says will be examined and dissected and she will be judged by her actions, so if you are innocent, which it’s not my place to know either way, you will have to stay away from all forms of electronics especially computers and it will be best if you keep a low profile” the man said.

 

“Ms. Smoak, the penalty for this crime can get you twenty years in prison and Judge Brackett is a hardball” Jean explains.

 

“But I’m innocent!” she shouted.

 

“I will have to prove that Ms. Smoak” Mr. Rasmus replied in a way that even Oliver didn't like but he trust Jean’s judgment on the man so he said nothing.

 

“So I was right, I’m guilty until proven innocent” she starts to cry. Oliver started to rub circles on her hand trying to calm her down.

 

“I hate to say it like that but yes, everything right now points to you being guilty. Being at QC when the hack happened, your log in and out time on the server, the money in your account and your past history” Mr. Rasmus said as he gathered his paperwork together.

 

“I think I’m going to throw up” Felicity put her head down on the table. Oliver wanted to comfort her but he didn't want to make her more uncomfortable.

 

“That’s it for now; I will see you in the morning Ms. Smoak” he said as he and jean stood from the table. 

 

“I’ll give you two a few minutes alone before they come to get her” Jean said as she and Mr. Rasmus left the room.

 

“I’m sorry” was the only words that left her mouth as she began to cry. She raised herself back off the table and looked in his direction. The amazing thing was she wasn't afraid to be near him. Maybe she had other things on her mind to concentrate on other than how close Oliver was to her.

 

“I know you didn't do this so you have nothing to be sorry about” he responded as he wipes a tear that fell down her cheek.

 

“Why are you so sure I didn't do it” she asked.

 

“I don’t know. I just feel connected to you.” She was shocked at his words because she’s been feeling the same way. They stared at each other for a moment without either one saying a word.

 

“Thank you Oliver” she whispered.

 

“For what?” he asked as he wipe another tear away.

 

“Everything.” The door opened and the lady officer was ready to escort her out. She stood and walked towards the officer. She paused and took a final look back at Oliver who looked dejected but he put on a front and gave a small smile as the door was being closed slowly behind her.

 

* * *

 

Her first night in lock up wasn't as bad as she thought. Not having access to a computer or coffee was the worst part but she did get some much needed sleep. She was able to think things over and her conclusion wasn't something she wanted to face. Cooper was out of jail and out for revenge. She knew this day was coming but what she didn't know is how he found her. She kept herself hidden for a reason. She thought moving to another state would limit his chances of finding her. She was wrong.

 

She was allowed to take a shower before her court appearance but she had to wear that stupid tan jumpsuit. Two guards arrived to escort her to the courthouse. She was nervous but she knew she would be getting out today.

 

As they drove passed the front of the courthouse, there was a crowd of people standing outside including the media. She couldn't help but to think how she made the news for a crime she didn't commit. Not only has her past surfaced but her reputation as being the best IT specialist is tarnished. Her mother is going to be so hurt by this because after the Cooper incident her mother told her to pick another profession but Felicity refused. Now look where her job got her.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Felicity entered the courtroom and as she expected it was a full house. She notices that Oliver and Diggle were seated behind her defense attorney and she even spotted Caitlin in the back waving at her. Knowing she had some support made things a little easier to deal with.

 

As she was about to take her seat next to her attorney the judge was coming out from his chamber.

 

“All rise. District 454 of the Federal Court is now is session. Judge Richard Brackett presiding. Please be seated” the court bailiff said loudly.

 

“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Calling the case of the People of the State of Washington versus Felicity Smoak. At this time the Defendant will enter a plea of guilty or not guilty” the Judge said as he makes his opening remarks. “Will the Defendant stand?” Felicity did as she was asked. “Ms. Felicity Smoak you are accused of one count of wire fraud, one count of embezzlement, one count of computer hacking. These crimes carry penalties ranging from a class B misdemeanor, punishable by up to six months in prison, a fine of up to $1,000, or both to a class B felony, punishable by up to 20 years in prison, a fine of up to $15,000, or both. The law also punishes unauthorized access to a computer or computer network, with penalties ranging from a class B misdemeanor to a class D felony, punishable by up to five years in prison, a fine of up to $5,000, or both.” Felicity almost lost her balance when she heard all the charges against her. She took a weary look back at Oliver and Caitlin. She was starting to think she has no chance of beating this case. “Ms. Smoak do you understand these charges?” the Judge asked her.

 

“Yes” she responded with a shaky voice.

 

“What is your plea?” he said.

 

“I’m innocent, I didn't do those things” she practically yelled at the man.

 

Hitting his gravel against the sounding block. “Ms. Smoak refrain from yelling in my courtroom. Now answer guilty or not guilty” he demanded. 

 

“Not guilty, which is the same as being innocent…” she was about start rambling when she heard Oliver say her name in the back of her. The Judge made a grunt sound. He didn't like her smug comment however Felicity had a tendency to ramble when she was nervous but he didn't know that.

 

“The Defendant has entered a plea of not guilty, does either side has anything to say before I determine her bail” the Judge asked looking towards both sides of the room.

 

“Your Honor, under the law my client is presumed innocent until proven guilty. She has no priors and she’s an outstanding member of her community. I asked that she be released on her own recognizance until the trial” Mr. Rasmus asked. He didn't sound arrogant today. His demeanor was much different then what it was the day before. He actually sounded concerned. She wondered if Oliver had anything to do with it.

 

“Your Honor, the defendant has been charged with numerous crimes ranging from misdemeanors to felonies. Presumption applies she is clearly a flight risk and a menace to society considering this isn't her first time being accused of such crimes. We request bail denial.” The male federal prosecutor reminded her of her attorney Mr. Rasmus. He was arrogant and determined but she does understand in order to be successful in the courtroom and in life itself comes from a combination of character, competence, and commitment. That alone scared her because the prosecutors had all the evidence that said she was guilty, her defense has nothing but her word.

 

“Your Honor, Ms. Smoak past is not the subject of these charges. She was cleared from any wrongdoing and that should not be held against her” Mr. Rasmus complained.

 

The Judge took a moment to consider both attorneys arguments. “I have looked over the case. I understand both sides’ views but unfortunately Ms. Smoak does have a history with this type of offenses. Bail is denied. She would remain in custody and wait trial at Iron Heights Correctional facility. Court is adjourned” as he hit his gavel against the sounding block startling Felicity.  She began to breakdown. Tears were flowing. She didn't understand how he could make that call. Oliver grabbed her arm and turned her around before the guards came to retrieve her. He held her face with both hands and made her look at him.

 

“I’m going to get you out, do you understand? I promise” he said. His face was so close to hers she thought he was going to kiss her, hell he wanted to but everyone was looking so he held back. She just shook her head to what he said. He let her go when the guards came to handcuff her again, then they escorted her out the room.

 

The courtroom was loud that Oliver couldn't hear himself think. He thought Felicity’s defense was good enough to get her released. Her attorney apologized to Oliver but he wasn't listening. He was in deep thought contemplating. Diggle knew that look all so well.

 

“What’s up?” Diggle asked him. Oliver didn't answer. As the courtroom cleared out Diggle and Oliver were the only ones left. “She won’t survive in that place, we need to appeal that decision Oliver” trying to get a reaction from his partner.

 

“I know but I’m not going to appeal. There is something very wrong here” Oliver replied.

 

“You have to try Oliver, you can’t leave her there” Diggle argued.

 

“I’m not” he said as Diggle looked confused at his response. “We going to break her out”


	6. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diggle gathered information that Oliver isn't happy about then Oliver prepare for Felicity's escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got another chapter up. Two in two days, yay me. This chapter is a little longer. Anyway continue posting those comments because I love hearing what you think. Enjoy!
> 
> As always there may be some grammar errors please excuse the mistakes, I don't have a beta and my writing skills aren't that good but I can tell a story.

 

“Oliver you still hasn’t told me how we are going to get her out of Iron Heights” Diggle asked as he and Oliver entered QC building. Oliver didn’t answer. He just moved freely through the building until he reached the elevator. Diggle was in bodyguard mode by that time as he stood behind Oliver. He was watching his friend closely, staring at the back of Oliver’s head, wondering what he was thinking about. The elevator opened and they got in neither said a word.

 

Things weren’t as hectic as the previous day. The employees were going about business as usual. Oliver had a few business calls he had to make to get his investors back on board and a meeting to upgrade securities to their computer system.  When they made it to his office Oliver walked towards the big picture window. He leaned his forehead against the window, his breath fogging it up. “Why were you so sure she didn’t do it?” he asked.

 

“In my line of work you get to know people. Just by looking at them and the things they do I could always tell what type of person they were. When I first met you, I knew you put on a front when you were around certain people. You always, like now, were lost in your thoughts. I knew the man that came back from the Island wasn’t the man you were before or pretended to be when you're around Tommy” he explained as Oliver turned facing him. “Felicity didn’t strike me as the person who would harm anyone, not to mention being a thief. She been working here for several years, why steal now unless someone put her up to it or threaten her. I just don’t think she would have done it on her own free will.”

 

Oliver admired his friend’s honesty. “Diggle go to the foundry and look up everything you can on Judge Richard Brackett” said Oliver as he sat at his desk.

 

“Judge Brackett, what for?” Diggle frowned puzzled to what Oliver wanted him to do.

 

“I don’t know yet, but my gut is telling me something don’t add up” he blew out a long breath. The stress from the last 24 hours was taking a toll. He wasn’t worried about the money stolen or the investors pulling out. He was a little disappointed because he was hoping him and Felicity had a chance then the Devil stuck his pitchfork in the mist. Oliver wondered how much bad shit a person can take in a lifetime.

 

“I’m on it.” Diggle knows the majority of the time when Oliver has a bad feeling about something he’s usually right. Diggle had begun to walk away when he stopped “no one ever escaped Iron Heights, how are we going to break her out” asked Diggle.

 

“We are not breaking her out of Iron Heights. We are going to hit the prison transport bus before she gets there. We have four hours. They move women prisoners twice a day and the next bus leaves police lockup at 5pm” Oliver replied.

 

“Oliver, you do realize breaking her out either way is putting her in more trouble. She will be known as an escape prisoner. May I ask who exactly is stopping the transport bus, the Arrow or Oliver Queen… it will be in broad daylight” Diggle asked.

 

“Diggle, no one is going to see anything and we’re going to make it seem like she was kidnaped”  

 

“Are you even hearing yourself?” Diggle questioned. "You're not making sense"

 

“Someone is setting her up. So if we make it look like someone else is involved, that gives us and the police some time to find the real person who hacked my system and stole my money. With Ms. Smoak help I think we can do that”

 

“And if we don’t? What happens when all of this is over? She will still be a wanted fugitive”

 

“Diggle?” he looked up at the man questionable. “Let’s deal with one thing at a time” he sighed.

 

“Alright” Diggle threw his hands in the air and walked out the office.

 

Oliver knew their best chances of getting Felicity had to be during transport. He didn’t want her to stay in jail another day for something she didn’t do. That pull between them was like they were meant to be, maybe in another life they were he thought.

 

* * *

 

_Felicity got up off the floor and locked the bathroom door before Cooper could get in. She looked around for something to use as a weapon but unfortunately shampoo and body wash bottles wouldn’t do it._

_He starts to bang on the door._

_“Open the door Felicity! I promise I won’t hurt you” said Cooper._

_She didn’t respond. She squeezed herself alongside the sink. She wished she brought her cellphone in there with her. She could at least call the police._

_“Baby, I’m sorry. Please open the door so I can see you” he said. “I didn’t mean it. You know I get angry sometimes.”_

 

 _Is this man serious she thought?_ _“No! Go. Away.” She yelled trying to scoot back but there was no more room to move._

_“I tried to be nice. All you’re going to do is piss me off again and I really don’t want to hurt you” he shouted. “So please let me make it up to you.”_

_Felicity had no choice. The bathroom had no windows. There was no way she could escape unless she opened the door. “Ok, I’ll open the door.” She unlock the door, Cooper rushed in like a wild animal. He lifted her up by her hair. She was unsteady for a moment until she gathered her composure and looked him in the eye. “Do what you want. Kill me. I don’t care” she cried._

_“Noooo, I’m not going to do anything but you are. Once I’ve got what I want I’m not going to need you for anything, well maybe one more round in the sack but other than that you’re useless” he said grinning like an idiot._

_“What do you want” she questioned trying to hold back the tears that was forcing their way out of her eyes._

_“You’re going to access your program into the Treasury Dept. security system and you’re going to transfer 5 million dollars into an account I chose. Then you’re going to wipe traces of the transaction so we won’t get caught “he said as he licked her face. His smile was wicked. Felicity was afraid. This was not the man she loved. This was not the man of her dreams. He was evil. She had to do it. She had no other choice._

_“Ok baby, I’ll do it. Then we can run away together, right. I know you didn’t mean you didn’t want me anymore. You were angry, I get it.” She had to play the role in order to keep herself safe from that deranged lunatic._

_“That’s my girl. Now take a shower I’ll be waiting on you when you’re done.” He winked at her as he walks out the bathroom. Felicity was sick to her stomach but she had a plan. While she’s in their system she’s going to alert the authorities._

 

* * *

 

Oliver ran down the stairs of the foundry with a large bag in his hand walking quickly over to Diggle. “What you got?” said Oliver looking at the computer.

 

“I didn’t find much on the Judge but what I did find was a file marked classified” Diggle said typing in a few keys.

 

“Well he’s a federal Judge that’s not uncommon” said Oliver as he starts to pace the floor.

 

“That’s what I thought so I asked Lyla to pull some strings to help me find out what was in the file” he said.

 

“And?” Oliver questioned.

 

“Judge Brackett represented a young man by the name of Cooper Seldon before he was a Judge 5 years ago. Mr. Seldon was on trial in federal court for one count of wire fraud, one count of embezzlement, one count of computer hacking” Diggle looked at Oliver waiting for him to catch on.

 

“Same crimes Felicity was charged with.” Oliver gut feeling was right but now something fiercely was working inside of him.

 

“Yeah and get this, he also was on trial in criminal court for 2 counts of aggravated sexual assault.” Oliver stiffens on Diggle’s words.

 

“He’s the ex-boyfriend. So where is he?” Oliver was angry that this man, who committed countless crimes and is a rapist, may be out of jail.

 

“Lyla doesn’t know. He’s not in any prison system in the states. The only thing we can come up with by him having a classified file is…”

 

“He’s working for the government” Oliver said interrupting. “But why? Our government has the smartest, computer savvy analysts working for them already. What made them want him? Not to mention he needed Felicity help to steal the money so he’s not that computer smart” Oliver ponders.

 

“If he’s who we are looking for and he works for the government, that means the FBI agent and Judge Brackett are dirty and obviously working for him. Who knows how many more are involved, maybe even the prosecutor. So what’s our plan?” Diggle asked.

 

“There is a three mile stretch of wooded land with one road in and out the Iron Heights area. We’re going to hit the bus within that stretch. We will penetrate the glass windows of the bus with gas grenade knocking everyone out. Then we grab Felicity before anyone wakes up” Oliver said hunching his shoulders. “Simple.”

 

“I’m assuming whatever is in that bag will help us get the gas grenade on the bus” asked Diggle.

 

Oliver just smiled and raised an eyebrow. “Take a look at these.”

 

“Where the hell did you get two grenade launchers” Oliver didn’t answer, he just winked an eye at Diggle. Both men held the guns up in their hands almost fascinated by the machine. Like two kids on Christmas morning.

 

“I haven’t held one of these since Afghanistan” he said as he aims the machine. “We really are going to do this?”

 

“Diggle, you’re holding a grenade launcher, what do you think?” Oliver sarcastically responded.

 

“I’m thinking you really like this girl.” Diggle smiled.

 

“She’s innocent and yes I do. Come on let’s get ready we have a little under a hour” said Oliver as he walks over to his supplies to get some tranquilizer darts and explosive arrows just in case. Diggle was right, it’s too light outside to go as the Arrow so he opt to wear a ski mask instead.

 

* * *

 

“Ms. Smoak, we will be escorting you outside to your transport bus in about twenty minutes” the female officer said.

 

“Can I make a phone call? I never really got my phone call so I was hoping I could say goodbye to someone” asked Felicity.

 

“We usually don’t but since you have been one of the nicest inmates we’ve had in a long time, I will allow it but you have to make it quick” she said.

 

“I promise. Thank you!” Felicity told her as the lady unlocked the door. The phone was just down the hall. Felicity contemplated calling her mother, Caitlin or Oliver. She chose to call Oliver. She called his number so much the other night she memorize it. His phone rang three times. She was about to hang up when he answered.

 

_“Hello”_

 

“Hi”

 

_“Hi”_

 

“I wasn’t nervous about calling you, well just a little, so I figured what the hell I’m not going to see any men for a while anyway…” she stopped herself from rambling.

 

_“I’m glad you called. How are you?”_

 

“I’m alright I think. I’m leaving here shortly so I wanted to say…”

 

_“It’s ok, you don’t have to say anything”_

 

“But I do. You helped me calm down that day; no one has ever done that before. Not that they didn't want to, it just didn't work. Can I ask what made you do that? How did you know it would work?"

 

_“I don’t know. It was just something about you. I felt drawn to you. Like a magnet pulling me in. I knew you were having a panic attack but I didn't know, at the time, I was the trigger"_

 

“Thank you”

 

_“For what?”_

 

“Caring”

 

_“Always. Maybe when you’re out... and I see you again I can cook you dinner”_

 

“Like a date, date”

 

_“Yes, like an actually date, date”_

 

“Looking forward to it and seeing you”

 

_“Me too”_

 

“Ok, so I have to go now”

 

_“Felicity?”_

 

“Yes”

 

_“I’ll see you soon”_

 

“Bye Oliver” Felicity hung up feeling happy and sad at the same time. “Life is so unfair” she pouted as the officer walked her back to her cell.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Felicity walked in a straight line amongst the other female inmates that was headed to Iron Heights. She was at the back of the line. The officers opened the door and the ladies were greeted by armed guards holding rifles in their hands. The transport bus was white. It looked more like a school bus with gates on the windows. She didn't know what she expected but luxury wasn't an option. As the ladies were boarding the bus one by one a black SUV pulled up alongside of the bus. Two men in suits exit the truck; one was holding a clipboard in his hand.

 

“I have a federal transfer order for a Ms. Felicity Smoak” the man said showing the guard the paperwork. The officer nods and signs the paper taking his copy.

 

“Felicity Smoak step out” the guard said. Felicity was confused but did as she was told. The two men grabbed hold of her arm and put her in the truck and drove away.

 

* * *

 

Oliver and Diggle waited patiently in the wooded area close to the road. Diggle was on one side and Oliver was on the other. Diggle was using binoculars so he can get a glimpse of when the transport bus was near. When he had the bus in sight he would let Oliver know using the comms. Oliver is going to take out the tires first slowing the bus down. The gas grenades have to be shot from the front of the bus due to the security windows on the sides.

 

After waiting for ten minutes Diggle had the bus in his sight.  “Oliver the bus is about a half mile up the road, get ready” Diggle said through the comms.

 

“Five by five” Oliver replied.

 

The grenade launcher was fully loaded. Once the bus was in Oliver’s sight he used explosive arrows to take out the tires. The sound was a loud popping noise that almost imitating a blown tire so the guards wasn't the aware it was an escape attempt. The bus wobbled side to side as the driver tried to get control of the bus. The bus was still moving fast. Oliver needed it to stop short of his position so he and Diggle could shoot the grenades off.

 

When the bus finally stopped it was just a few feet from where Oliver wanted it to be but it was done. They can’t stop now. Oliver and Diggle ran in front of the bus and shot a grenade off. Ironically, the grenade bounced off the window. "Fuck its bullet proof." Oliver and his quick thinking shot an explosive arrow at the window blowing the window to pieces as Diggle shot multiple grenades. Oliver eventually followed by unloading his grenades into the bus. Smoke was everywhere in the bus. It was like the bus was on fire. Everyone was coughing and gagging for air. Then there was no sound at all.

 

“Dig we got only a few minutes I’m sure they called for help. Grab my arrows that I shot and all the grenades cylinders while I get Felicity” he said as he climbs on the bus going in through the front window. Diggle grabbed the arrows that were stuck in the tires. He then follows Oliver into the bus.

 

“ **She’s not here** ” Oliver yelled looking around frantically.

 

“What?” Diggle asked as he grabbed the cylinders off the floor of the bus and placed them in a bag.

 

“She’s gone” he whispered as he froze in place confused.

 

“Oliver we have got to go, **now!** ” Diggle shouted grabbing Oliver’s arm. They got off the bus and ran towards the woods where their car was hidden. Diggle drove them through the woods towards home in silence.


	7. Erased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver search for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. I have a beta now thanks to Hdham55, who have been wonderfully adding her touch to the story.
> 
> I thank each and every one of you for your kudos and comments. Enjoy and tell me what you think.

Oliver stormed through Verdant without looking back.The place was pretty packed for a Wednesday night. With Diggle in tow Oliver headed straight to the bar where Tommy was making drinks.

 

Oliver grabbed one of the bottles and poured himself a drink. Tommy gave him an odd look. Tommy hasn’t seen Oliver take a drink in almost three years. If he was drinking he knew something was up.

 

“What’s eating you?” Tommy asked walking over to his friend.  Oliver didn’t say a word he just poured another drink and downed it without hesitation. “Ok… so I’m assuming it’s not a female that got your knickers in a twist since you’ve haven’t dated in forever, so what’s wrong?” Tommy asked, leaning over the bar.

 

“Not right now Tommy” Oliver replied. “I just have a lot on my mind”

 

“And that bottle isn’t going to solve it” Diggle said stepping in to take the bottle away from Oliver. Oliver nods because he knew Diggle was right. He needs to keep a clear head until he finds Felicity. “You know where to find me when you’re done” Diggle said. He disappeared in the crowd before making a clean escape to the foundry.

 

“Well, he took care of the first problem. Wanna know what would take care of the second one? You, me, leggie models, and a big bed. Just like old times.” Tommy smiled, as he wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Laurel” Oliver stated.

 

“What I can look as long as I don’t touch besides I was talking about a leggie model for you” he smirked.

 

“No, Laurel” as Oliver did a head gesture towards the side of Tommy where Laurel was standing. Tommy straightens up and turned towards Laurel who was smiling at the men.

 

“All this time, I thought Oliver was the bad influence” she said as she kissed Tommy on the lips.  

 

“I was telling Oliver what better way to release some stress than to meet a nice young lady and settle down like I did” as he gives her a hug.

 

“Sure you were. I’m sorry to hear about your troubles with your company Oliver” she said as she leans against the bar facing Oliver while holding on to Tommy.

 

“Everything’s fine now. Do you know anything about Judge Richard Brackett?” Oliver asked.

 

“No, I haven’t been in his courtroom, and considering he’s a federal judge, I probably won’t. Why? She questioned.

 

“I was just wondering…” Oliver whispered through his words.

 

“Is this about the nerdy blonde? Don’t tell me you slept with her Oliver?” she asked.

 

The question stuns him and the expression on his face shows it but he didn’t blame her for asking. Oliver and Tommy were some flirtatious teens who would have slept with any female who was willing to give it up. “No, it’s nothing like that but I don’t think she hacked my system and stole the company’s money” he explains. 

 

“Why not, I hear she’s smart with computers, we even offered her a position with Merlyn Global Group,  or at least that’s what the media was saying yesterday, because she’s that good” Tommy says.

 

“I just know it” Oliver said running his fingers through his hair. 

 

“Oh my God, you have a thing for her” Tommy stated as he laughs. “I shouldn’t be surprised. I know your usual type, and ever since you’ve been back, I haven’t seen you with any girl”

**__ **

“Tommy” Oliver warned.

 

“I can look into Judge Brackett for you if you want” Laurel offered.

 

“That won’t be necessary but thank you.” He rose off the bar seat looking at Tommy who seemed to be still amused. “Tommy, Laurel I need to do something, we’ll catch up later.” Oliver walked away from the bar and headed towards the foundry entrance.

 

* * *

 

It had been several hours since their plan went sour. Oliver was working out on the practice dummy, while Diggle gathered more information. The news report stated no one was missing or hurt, meaning Felicity was never supposed to be on that transport bus.

 

Oliver was sweaty and breathless but he continued to hit the practice dummy while in deep thought. The punches and hits with the escrima rattan sticks he was using were getting faster and harder. His shoulders burn, his upper arm felt tight, and his hand had a few blisters. Despite the discomfort, he continues training until one of the sticks brakes **.** He threw the offending sticks on the floor and walked over to the table and picked up his “other” cell phone. After hitting a few buttons on the phone he put the phone up to his ear as the line rang on the other end.

 

“Detective” he said breathless with a distorted voice.

 

_“I was wondering when I would hear from you again”_

 

“Was Ms. Smoak on that bus?” He knew he couldn’t ask why she wasn’t on the bus because how would he know that. “I was a little concerned the incident might had something to do with her”

_“No, Ms. Smoak was transferred to a Federal detention center in Central City”_

 

“Why Central City” Oliver pondered out loud.

_“It’s not the city I’m concerned with but the ‘why’ in general”_

 

“What do you mean Detective?” he questioned.

 

 _“The agents who picked her up came to the back entrance with a transfer order that looked legit but protocol states all officers and agents must report to our facility administration. It’s just not that simple to pick up an inmate especially not at the back door. The officer who let her go is on administrative leave”_ he paused for a brief moment. _“Something smells like a rat here.”_

 

“I don’t think she stole the money from QC” trying to engage where this conversation was headed.

 

_“I’m starting to think she was telling the truth. But here’s the doozy, I called that detention center in Central City, she’s not there and there was no transfer order for her. All the files pertaining to her that was uploaded in the system disappeared. No police report, no court records even her driver’s license and bank account have been erased, it’s like…”_

 

“She doesn’t exist” Oliver interrupted.

 

_“What’s going on?”_

 

“I’m going to find out.” He said as he hung up the phone and reached for his bow. “Give me an address on Judge Brackett” Oliver said to Diggle as he got dress.

 

“Oliver you can’t just go threaten a federal judge, regardless of the situation” Diggle said typing on the computer.

 

“I’m just going to ask him a few questions... nicely”

 

“You forget I know you sometimes more than I think you know yourself”

 

Oliver gave the man a smirk. “Diggle I’m in a good place with the city, I’m not about to mess that up. If he is guilty, he will be treated like all the rest”

 

“Just think it through before you do something you can’t take back because your emotions are running wild” he said as he stood crossing his arms facing Oliver.

 

“Noted” he said as he got the address from Diggle and walked at the foundry.

 

* * *

 

He slowed his motorcycle as he reached the judge’s block. The area reminded him of the neighborhood he lives in. The area consists of a variety of mansions from small mansions to large ones, like his own home. ‘ _How can a federal judge afford such a home if not for illegal activities?’_ he thought to himself.

 

Oliver didn’t have the layout of the house so he shot an arrow with a line attached so he could scale the side of the house hoping for an open window.

 

Judge Brackett was single. His wife left him three years ago and all of his children are grown with their own families, living in various parts of the city. So Oliver doesn’t expect any resistance. There is no reason for the judge to have a house full of guards. A few at most but the only way to find out for sure is to go in.

 

Oliver found a window that was easy to force open. He was hoping he wouldn’t trip off any silent alarms.He didn’t see any wires or anything that would suggest alarms were on the windows, but just in case he needs to make this quick.

 

Just so happens that the window he chooses belong to what looks like a closet. There were coats and other clothing, like suits hung on hangers. There were large boxes and containers that blocked his way.

 

He tried moving some of the boxes out of the way trying to prevent making any noise. When he reached the door, he paused and listened for movement. Luckily there weren’t any sounds on the other side, so he exited the room and checked each room on that floor.

 

They were empty. He made his way down the stairs when he heard a faint sound of music coming from what appeared to be a den.

 

Judge Brackett was sitting in a lounge chair with his back towards the door which was a good thing for Oliver.  Oliver reached for an arrow slowly out of the quiver and readied it against his bow.

 

“ **Judge Brackett… You Have Failed This City** ” Oliver roared.  The man didn’t bulged so Oliver moved slowly around the man while still aiming his arrow. Oliver could hear labored breathing and groaning. Oliver didn’t like what he saw when he finally faced the man. He had been shot in the chest but he was still alive. Pushing the button on his ear piece so he could talk to Diggle. “Diggle get a paramedic to the Judge’s house” he said as he looked for something to apply pressure to the man’s chest.

 

_“Don’t tell me you put an arrow in him”_

 

“No, he’s been shot” Oliver said anxiously as he tore a piece of the man’s shirt to hold against the wound.

 

_“On it”_

“Where’s Felicity Smoak?” his voice wasn’t as threatening but it was demanding to say the least.

 

“They threated my family, my grandchildren… I had no other choice”

 

“What did you do?” Oliver whispered almost in fear of the answer.

 

“I was told to not give a bail and send her to Iron Heights, if I didn’t they would kill… they sent me pictures of my granddaughter. I had to…” The man said as he coughs up blood. “I’m sorry but I don’t know where she is.” He said with his last breath **.** Oliver ran out the house as fast as he could as he heard sirens in the distance.

 

He jumped on his bike and left the area with no more information about Felicity then what he had before entering the house, the only thing he did know is the Judge was innocent.

 

* * *

 

_Felicity showered as quickly as she could. She wanted it all to be over. She wanted to be away from Copper any way she could._

_He had everything she needed set up and ready by her computer. He looked at her. She wanted to slap that smirk off his face but she_ knew _there would be dire consequences._

_He gesture for her to have a seat. She didn’t say anything but did as she was told._

_“You know what I want done… do it” he demanded as she sat down beside him. He touched her hair in a caressing manner. She flinched and closed her eyes but it lasted for a second before she got to work. She needed a way to contact authorities without him noticing the codes she is putting in. Having him breathing down her back is going to be a challenge but if there’s one thing she’s good at, it’s a challenge._

_It was the longest two hours of her life but she did it. She stole five million dollars from the United States Treasury and deposited into Cooper’s account in the Cayman Islands but what Cooper doesn’t know is she sent a message with the coding telling the U.S. government everything. She’s hoping their IT techs are monitoring the system so the authorities can get to her before Cooper get away. Although he won’t be getting far because his bank account is schedule to do an automatic withdrawal in 24 hours. The money is being sent back to where it came from._

_“I’m done” as she hit the last key on the keyboard._

_“Actually, you’re not” he said grabbing fistful of her hair as he forced her to look at him._

 

* * *

 

The room was brightly lit. She was bored but the atmosphere was a lot better than what she expected. There was a twin size bed and a television in the room. She wasn’t aware that prisons allowed televisions, but she wasn’t complaining. If only she could have a few books to read and Netflix, it’ll be just like home.

 

The food wasn’t bad, it was actually pretty good. Someone would slip a tray through the tray slot on the door and she would get it, never seeing the person or guard.

 

She has no control over the lighting or the television, so when they both went off she knew it was bedtime. She laid awake, thinking of her life, her family, her job and of course, the person she wishes she could see right now; Oliver Queen.

 

She wasn’t aware how much time has passed but she knew it was morning when someone opened her door, and she was blinded by the bright overhead light. A man, dressed in a neatly pressed three piece suit, stalked over to her and put handcuffs on her. “Follow me” he said as he led her down a hallway, to another door, which looks vaguely like a lab of some sort. She cringed as a chill went down her spine. She realizes she is not in a jail. Upon arriving, they distorted her mind into thinking she was in jail. They even had other inmates in the other rooms to go along with this ruse. She knew prisons did not have computer labs or any labs, for that matter. Especially not on the floor where inmates are held.

 

She entered the room and what she saw terrified her. She stood completely still in shock. Her breathing pick up as her palms started to sweat. Her eyes bulked as tears clouded her vision. She may not have her glasses but she could pick him out of a crowd of a million. He was the person who took her innocence forcefully. He was the person who made her life hell during her time with him. He was the monster of her dreams. He was right in front of her and he was… smiling.

 

“I bet you thought you’ll never see me again. So tell me, did you miss me?” Hearing his voice was enough for her legs to give out. She fell to her knees with a piercing scream. _Why is this happening to me?_

 


	8. A Madman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity comes face to face with her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for an update. It's not an exciting or long chapter, but it will explain where Felicity is at and why.
> 
> As always, I welcome all comments and critiques.

The stress of not knowing where she was taking a toll on Oliver. He had been working his body ever since he returned from seeing the judge. Half of bravery is perspective and Oliver is losing touch because his emotions are consuming his thoughts, and that is dangerous.

 

His ability to concentrate is clouded with worry and thoughts of Felicity being harmed, causing him to miss work. Ditching work wasn’t a smart move, but he didn’t care considering he’s the company's Chief Executive Officer. It also kept him from doing his nightly duties of protecting the city. Right now, his mind was focused on one thing, finding Felicity.

 

He started working out with the practice dummy. Hit after hit was the product of built up frustrations. Once his hands and arms couldn’t take any more he moved on to something else. He did so many pushups he lost count. He needed to be ready for when they find Felicity, he needs to be stronger. He proceeded to workout on the salmon ladder when he heard Diggle coming down the foundry stairs.

 

Diggle watch Oliver pushes himself to over exertion. He’s never seen Oliver work himself so hard, the sweat poured down his body. He knew it wasn’t healthy, and that if Oliver continued at this rate, he’d be too exhausted to find Felicity. Well, maybe not because he’s never seen Oliver act this way about a girl before.

 

“You do realize what you’re doing isn’t helping” Diggle stated as he crosses his arms.

 

Oliver dropped from the salmon ladder and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat from his body. “I don’t know where to began Diggle.”

 

“Working yourself isn’t the answer. I know you like this girl, but can you, for once, pick a nice girl who doesn’t have baggage?” he asked.

 

“I wear a hood and I put arrows into criminals so when it comes to complexity, I grade on a curb. I’m going to take a shower, then I’m going to the office, there’s nothing I can do here, ” he walks towards the back of the foundry leaving Diggle shaking his head.

 

* * *

 

 “All my life I’ve wanted to be something, someone of great importance. I’ve invented things that weren’t enough for me to make a mark on society. No one knew who I was. I was nothing. But then I was given an ultimatum, work for Uncle Sam or live the rest of my life in prison. I chose the former.” Cooper walked around Felicity slowly, as he talked like he was giving a lecture in a room full of students. Felicity never looked at him. Her eyes focused on the floor where her knees dropped when she realized who her captors were. “I became a valuable government asset,  or so I thought.Then reality hit me, and I realized I was only a pawn in a much larger game. A puppet I should say. But that’s not important,” he walked over to one of his computers and push a few keys. “With a snap of their fingers I did exactly what they told me to do. So that got me thinking. How much would a person pay to have their own soldiers that would do what they want in a snap of a finger?” He concluded.

 

“What. Do. You. Want. From. Me.” She yelled, through gritted teeth, lifting herself off the floor as her hands shook and tears blurred her vision.

 

“Patience, my dear, I’m getting to the good part” he said. A large glass contraption rose from beneath the floor. There was a man inside of it with tubes coming from the side of his head.  “You see there would always be someone like Uncle Sam needing a few good men, loyal men, to do whatever they say but without asking any questions, without any convictions. They would just do it. I can provide them with the means of getting just that. I need your help to finish the prototype, this chip…” he held up showing her the small piece of tech. “… So I can sell it to the highest bidder.”

 

“So you plan on taking away their free will and what… re-purpose them?” she barked.

 

“In a way, yes, ” he stood there not phased at her tone.

 

“You can’t manipulate the brain so people can do what you want, it just can’t be done” if she didn’t know conclusively before he had lost his mind, this is proof.

 

“Oh, but it can. Our government has lots of little secrets hidden away and I got my hands on the perfect tech that will make me billions. All a person has to do is attach it to the cerebral cortex of an individual and ta-da…”

 

“You’re not making sense. How do “they” get the computer chip imbedded in the brain?”

 

“I don’t really care. I’m selling the chip not medical advice, ” he walked across the room to the glass case where the man with tubes laid. “I may not be as smart as you or those scientists, but I know this can be done.”

 

“What do you need from me?” she swallowed hard, afraid of his answer. This is feeling too much like déjà vu. 

 

“Because the chip never was completed, it’s missing something. The scientist abandoned this project because they couldn’t figure it out, but you are the smartest person I know and under pressure I’m sure you can make it work.” His expression sends a chill down Felicity spine.

 

“Gee, thanks,” rolling her eyes in disgust. “What you are saying is impossible. It’s like describing color to a blind person, it can’t be done and obviously the scientist knew this. You can’t use a chip to control and manipulate us, ” she was getting tired of trying to convince him it wouldn’t work.

 

“The scientist probably did know, but if you want to live to see another day, you’re going to help me, ” he moved from the glass case and walked slowly toward Felicity.

 

“You’re like Dr. Frankenstein… crazy,” she shouted slapping the palm of her hand against her mouth. 

 

“I told you to never call me that” as he walked closer to her with a devilish look in his eyes. “Besides, genius and madness are two sides of the same coin.”

 

“But there are other ways to go about doing things instead of risking madness to achieve genius, ” she said stepping back from him.

 

“You’re a genius, what has it gotten you? You live in an apartment with an IT job that pays less than $75,000 a year and you drive an old model mini Cooper, you love me that much huh, and you buy everything on clearance” Cooper sarcastically said.

 

“Besides the point. Eventually, this won’t end well for you. You will be caught, then someone would find me.” She said calmly forces herself not to cry.

 

“Who?” He asked, laughing. “You go to work… and go home to do the same thing over and over every day. You haven’t had a man in your life since, well, me. You have one friend, who lives here in Central City and your mother doesn’t give a damn about you. So who exactly is looking for a computer hacking thief?” He smirked, knowing he has her where he wanted, alone and defenseless.

 

He was right. He had destroyed her life to the point that she kept herself isolated from the rest of the world. No one was coming. The nightmare of her dreams is now a terrifying reality.

 

 _Did he say Central City?_ She questioned herself. She didn’t see any road signs while enroute to this “prison”. She knew the ride was long and outside of Starling City but where was the question. She could have been anywhere, but knowing this bit of information could prove useful if she could get a word out to authorities.

 

“When I first looked you up a year ago, I didn’t find much on you, only that you worked for that playboy billionaire. Which I thought was a good thing. It helped me to do my research on this chip while I plan the perfect scam to get you here, and to my amazement it worked.” He laughed like a madman.

 

The man she once loved had beaten her, again. She thought by making herself nonexistent the chances were low that he wouldn’t find her, so she kept a low profile. That’s why she didn’t do much of interest, to keep all attention and recognitions away from her. She could be running things at QC by now, but she liked her little hidey hole in the IT department. Moving up the ladder would have made her visible when she preferred not to be. So she refrained from using credit cards. She rents her apartment instead of buying a house. She bought her car secondhand and her bank account was hardly used. Everything was done to prevent a paper trail. She failed, but it wasn’t because she lacked ability, she wanted to be invisible.

 

“If I help you, I can leave afterwards?” She gritted her teeth. She was disgusted to think everything she had done resulted in her helping him once again. So she held her head up so she would look strong not weak. This man broke her before. She wouldn’t give him the same satisfaction this time. “What happens if it doesn’t work, ” she asked.

 

“Ms. Smoak, that’s just the chance you’ll have to take, ” he said smiling in his usual manipulative, charismatic way. 

 

“Ok, I’ll do it, but I would need to see all schematic of the chip you plan on using because there’s a better way to go about doing this instead of surgery, ” she walked over to his computer to take a look at what was on the screen.

 

“See I knew you were the perfect person for this job. What do you have in mind?” as he follows her over there.

 

“We can use nanotechnology” she knew this will give her more time to plan an escape. The chip was almost finished. Whatever the problem was probably wouldn’t take long to figure out and she prefers to stay alive a little bit longer.

 

“I didn’t think of that, ” he scratched his head in thought.

 

 _Because I’m smarter than you_ she thought. “Well, it hasn’t been used for controlling anyone but it’s worth a try and with just an injection in the back of the neck it would be a lot easier than surgery.” She looked at him, the man she once loved, and she knew the universe was playing some cruel joke on her, but she survived once, hopefully she can get through this. “Are you ready” she said, putting on a smile. If he could manipulate what he want, she could do the same thing.

 

“Well, let’s get started, ” he smiles gratefully at her.


	9. A Long Distance Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets a visitor and Felicity gets a surprise.

_“I’m done” as she hit the last key on the keyboard._

_“Actually, you’re not” he said grabbing fistful of her hair as he forced her to look at him. His lips invaded hers with so much roughness she tasted blood. She tried her best to pull away, but he would not budge._

_His other had traced down her side until he reach the hem of her shirt. He pulled at it but she resist. “Come on baby for_ _old_ _times’ sake” he said as the hot air from his breath reached her ear._

__

_She was nauseated and started to panic. “There never was an ‘old time’. You took it from me.” Her hands had a mind of their own. She reached for his face and with all her strength; she hit him with her fist. He releases her as he stumbled backwards. She took that moment to run for the door, but unfortunately, she wasn’t fast enough. He caught her by her shirt and pulled her down to the ground as he fought for control._

_She kicked. She swung her arms. Her moments were so sporadic he could not get a hold on her. She screamed at the top of her lungs until he silenced her by punching her in her mouth._

_“Shut up, you BITCH!” he yelled. He was furious as he straddled her waist holding her arms with his hands._

_She taste blood but her teeth were all there. She looked him in his eyes and all she saw was the devil in disguise. She tried wiggling to get from his hold, but it did not work._

_He put his hands around her neck and started to squeeze. She couldn’t breathe. Her eyesight were starting to go dark. However, just as she was about to lose consciousness he released her with a scream as his body stiffened._

 

* * *

 

“Oliver you’ve been staring at that same piece of paper for about an hour now” the man said as he stood firmly by the door.

 

“I know, that’s why I didn’t want to come. My mind is all over the place.” He tossed the paper to the other side of his desk.  He leaned back in his chair covering his face with his hands.

 

“Well it looks like you have a visitor” Diggle said as he looked towards Oliver’s secretary’s desk. Oliver’s secretary rang his intercom, announcing a Caitlin Snow was here to see him. Oliver looked at Diggle questionable. Diggle got in bodyguard mode and nodded towards Oliver.

 

“Send her in” Oliver told his secretary. Oliver didn’t have any meeting scheduled for the afternoon and he didn’t know who Caitlin Snow was, or what she wanted, but he sure was going to find out. He’s hoping she wasn’t one of his flings from his past whom he promised to call but never did.

 

She walked through the doors looking somewhat nervous. Oliver stood to welcome her with a stretched out hand for a formal greeting. “Ms. Snow, how can I help you” he said gesturing her to take a seat.

 

“I saw you at the courthouse and to my surprise you didn’t seem angry at Felicity, but it seems as though you care for her” she swallowed hard.

 

Oliver got defensive not knowing what her motive was. “Ms. Snow, if you are here to threaten me or if you were the one to hack my system, you might want to watch your next words” he said standing up as Diggle stood behind her.

 

She notices the anger in his eyes as well as the intimidation by his bodyguard who was standing behind her now. “No, no, nothing like that. Felicity is my best friend. I think Cooper set her up.” She looked back at Diggle who relaxed a little at her declaration.

 

“Where is she?” Oliver asked anxiously.

 

She looked confused at his question. “What do you mean? She was taken to Iron Heights, right? I haven’t seen her yet, I’m a bad friend but at least that’s where the judge sent her” as she look back and forth at the men again.

 

“No, she was transferred, supposedly, to Central City Federal Detention Center, but she’s not there and I don’t know where she is” Oliver walked to the window. “Tell me about this Cooper person,” he asked looking out unto the city.

 

Well, he’s a psychopath, but at one point they were in love, or at least that’s what Felicity thought. Until…” she trailed off, not wanted to betray Felicity.

 

“Until what?” Oliver demanded although he already knew the answer.

 

“He did something horrible and because of it she doesn’t trust men.” Caitlin explains. She hopes Felicity will forgive her indiscretion, but she doesn't want Felicity in any danger especially due to Cooper. 

 

“He… raped her.” Oliver said, rage re-filling his body, as his hand started to roll an invisible arrow. He will never not get angry at this information. It infuriated him that a man would sink that low and do something like that to someone like Felicity.

 

“So she told you?” This revelation took Caitlin by surprise but she was relieved he already knew what Cooper had done. 

 

“Yes, during the meeting with the lawyer.” Oliver answered.

 

“Cooper is a horrible person. He made her steal money from treasury department too. I wish I could’ve stopped that relationship from happening, but she thought she was in love, there was nothing I could do. It's all my fault, I arranged their meeting”

 

“How did he get caught and how is he even out of jail to do this to her?” Diggle chimed in as if he knew that was Oliver’s next question. Both men knew how he got out thanks to Lyla but they didn’t know how he was caught or any other information about the incident.

 

“The day it happened, I walked in on him after everything had happened. He was choking her. Her face had bruises and her mouth was bleeding. She would be dead if I hadn’t tased him.” Tears ran down her face. Oliver also couldn’t bear the thought of Felicity getting murder by that madman. Diggle put a hand on her shoulder as a form of comfort.

 

“Ok, what else because this isn’t helping me find her” he said as his anger builds again thinking about what Cooper did, what he could be doing now.

 

“A week ago, I saw him. He didn’t see me, but I could pick him out of a crowd of millions. Anyway, I wanted to tell Felicity but I didn’t want to open up old wounds. They may be in Central City, that’s where I’m from but I don’t know where” she said.

 

“Ms. Snow, that’s more than what we had an hour ago. Thank you” Oliver said.

 

“She likes you, well she didn’t actually tell me that, but she talks about you, a lot, and I can tell. She’s afraid though, because of what Cooper has done to her, she thinks that every guy she meets or gets involved with might do the same thing.” Caitlin explained.

 

“I would never do anything like that monster.” He looked out the window again and smiled. “There’s just something about her. She’s… different” he said as he turned back around towards Caitlin and Diggle. “She deserves better than Cooper. I may not be that person, but I’m certainly not like him.”

 

Caitlin saw something in his eyes that let her know he was sincere. She was happy she wasn’t wrong for thinking Oliver could help. “Here’s my number, I have a train to catch, so I have to get going” she stood up as she handed him a piece a paper.

 

“Caitlin, how good are you with computers?” Oliver questioned.

 

“I’m not that good but I have a friend, Cisco Ramon, he’s specialty is in mechanical engineering, but he knows computers. He’s not as good as Felicity, but he’s the best I know, why?” she asked out of curiosity.

 

“Someone once told me that whatever is deleted on a computer isn’t actually gone…” he said and she understood because she was shaking her head in agreement.

 

“So maybe we can trace your system and see where the hack came from and then send the police there” as she interrupted his sentence.

 

“Exactly” he said, but Oliver doesn’t intend to contact the police if they get a location. No, Oliver won’t involve the police until he knows Felicity is safe and Cooper has a few arrows in him.

 

“I’ll give him a call… looks like I’m staying after all.” She searched for her phone in her purse and proceeded to call Cisco. After explaining a few things to him, he agrees to come to Starling on the next train.

 

* * *

 

Manipulating matter on an atomic, molecular, and supramolecular scale is more difficult than Felicity had thought. Felicity has no idea what she is doing, this is not her expertise in fact it’s more Caitlin’s, but she need to stall Cooper some kind of way. This work can take years, but he doesn’t know that and hopefully someone will find her in time or she could find a way to escape.

 

She had been typing for hours. Her first goal was figuring out what was missing in the chip and getting it to work and then it was using the same schematic to program the nanobots to do what the chip can do. The irony of this situation is she been wanting to apply for a position at QC Applied Sciences division because her job in the IT department was getting boring and she needed a little bit more of a challenge, and still be able to keep to herself.

 

Cooper was nowhere in sight. He let her work in peace although he left several men behind to watch over her. She underestimated Cooper. His system was setup so no could make an outside communication connection. Which put a halt in her plan to contact the authorities or Oliver, but she would figure something out sooner than later. 

 

Another hour past before she saw him again. Grinning like an idiot as he enters the room. She almost frowns at him as she felt bile rise to her throat, but she had to play the part so she changed her demeanor and smiled back at him.

 

“It’s time to take a break,” he said patting her on her ass. She flinched while gritting her teeth.

 

“I’ll take a break later, I want to finish this portion today” she explains trying to concentrate on her work instead of him. She knows one false move or if she angers him, it’s all over for her.

 

“You have to eat Fe Fe” he said kissing her neck. She rolled her eyes at the pet name she despises so much. She had to get him off her so she agrees to take a break.

 

“Ok, I’ll eat… and by eat I mean food” she was hoping he didn’t take that another way since he was kissing her neck. He knows she has a habit of making innuendos blunders sometimes and she wasn’t trying to lead him on. “I also want to get out of these prison clothes if you don’t mind.”

 

“I don’t mind at all” he said as he moved closer to her that she could feel his erection on her stomach.

 

“I mean put something else on besides we need to focus on this task, we’ll have time for that later” as she lightly pushed him away from her.

 

“You know I still love you,” he said caressing her arm.

 

 _Omg, can he get anymore crazy and creepy_ , she thought to herself. “That’s, um, good to know.” She bolted from his touch and ran to the other side of the room. She felt a panic coming on. “Can we not do this right now? I’m willing to help you but that doesn’t mean you and I…” she froze because he got that look in his eyes again. The same ones she saw that night. He nods at one of his men who left the room in a hurry.

 

“You’re going to do whatever I want you to do” as he takes a few steps closer to her.

 

“Haven’t we been through this already? Go ahead do what you want, but I will never want or love you. So go on kill me, I rather died than for you to touch me,” she cried out. She heard some commotions coming from down the hall.

 

“No Fe Fe, I’m not going to kill you,” he said turning his face toward the man who just entered the room. He was carrying someone who had their head covered so they couldn’t see. “You see Fe Fe, you’re going to do exactly what I want or I’m going to kill her.” He pointed towards the man as he pulled the cloth off the woman face. Felicity eyes bulked as tears ran down her cheek.

 

“Mom?”

 

 


	10. A Team Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets help in finding Felicity and Felicity finds a way to contact the outside world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took a while to update, but the story is completed and will be updated every morning for the next few days. Thanks to my beta Hdham55, who corrected my grammar errors. Please take a look at her work, she's doing a new story on Bratva Oliver, I think it's awesome. Anyway, enjoy and thanks for reading. As usual comments are welcome and kudos and greatly appreciated.
> 
> If you can't wait until the next update leave a comment and if I get enough of them I will post earlier.

_“No Fe Fe, I’m not going to kill you...,” he said turning his face toward the man that entered into the room. He was carrying someone who had their head covered so they couldn’t see. “You see Fe Fe, you’re going to do exactly what I want or I’m going to kill her.” He pointed towards the man as he pulled the cloth off the woman face. Felicity eyes bulked as tears ran down her cheek._

_“Mom?”_

Felicity felt like her world has come to a complete stop. She didn’t get along with her mother, but it was her mother. She would do anything to ensure her mother’s safety including doing **_whatever_** Cooper wanted her to do.

 

Tears were rolling down her cheek like a river. She didn’t move. Her brain had stopped working. She couldn’t believe this man, she once loved, would threaten the life of her mother. She looked at him with hatred in her eyes. 

 

Her mother looked around in a confused state. “Felicity, honey… what is going on?” she asked as she stared at her daughter from across the room. Felicity didn’t answer. Her mind was a blank. All she could think of is how this man was one-step ahead of her. He had time. He planned everything in order to get her to do what he wanted. She was defeated, again and he knew it. 

 

“Mom” felicity said again, this time running over to the woman who stood with the shortest of skirts and six-inch heels. Felicity rushed to her mother as if she was her lifeline. Technically, she was. Felicity hugged her so tight that her mother was struggling to breathe.

 

“Your lives outside these walls are over. There is nothing for you to believe in. There is no knight in shiny armor coming to rescue you. You will do as I say or you and your mother will be worm food,” Cooper said. 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    

“What’s happening?” her mother asked releasing the hold she had on her daughter. She saw terror in her daughter’s eyes.

 

Felicity never told her mother about the incident with Cooper five years ago. It’s not that she didn’t want to tell her, it’s just her mother had other things (men) that were more important. “It’s a long story, but we’re going be alright,” Felicity said.

 

“Of course you are… if you make the right choice,” Cooper explains.

 

Felicity once again looked at him with hate in her eyes. “Why?” she paused releasing her mother’s hand as she walked slowly towards Cooper who was standing there smirking again. “What have I done to deserve this? You raped me… beat me…,” her mother gasped at the revolution. “… all to get what you want and now, besides me, my mother has to sacrifice her life, her happiness, for your own crooked ambitions.” She stopped walking afraid he would lash out against her. “My mother has nothing to do with this,” she shouted.

 

“She’s just a little insurance policy to guarantee you won’t try anything that would jeopardize my plans”

 

“I said I would help, but that doesn’t mean you get to touch me” she frown with disgust thinking about what he had done and what he was trying to do.

 

“It means what I say it means or your mother takes a bullet to the knee. I decided death is too easy, it’s an on and off switch, but if I shot her in non-vital areas she’ll just suffer and so would you” he smirked.

 

“You bastard” she yelled.

 

“No, I’m not the bastard, you are. Isn’t that right Donna?” doing his signature smile Felicity hates so much.

 

“Why don’t we all just calm down and figure this out. Felicity, honey… I’m sure if you do as he ask we both can get out of here sooner than later,” Donna said walking over to her daughter.

 

Felicity turns towards her mother. She can be such an optimist at times, but unfortunately, this isn’t one of those times. Cooper is a manipulative liar and he’s dangerous, but only she knows this, her mother only has hope and faith to count on. Felicity knows better. She needs a plan and fast.

 

“You can take Ms. Smoak back to her room,” Cooper said to the guard standing near both women. “Felicity, you have work to do.”

 

“What about the food and a change of clothes?” she asked.

 

“I changed my mind,” he said walking behind Donna and the guard. This verified he was full of shit and no matter what, if Felicity helped him, he wasn’t going to let her go. Cooper thought he was doing something smart by not having access to an outside line but what he didn’t know was Felicity was a master in her field. She can remote access using one their cell phones turning it into a hotspot or even hacking into it, giving her enough time to get a message out to somebody, hell anybody.

 

* * *

 

Oliver paced his office as Caitlin and Diggle engaged in a quiet conversation while waiting for Cisco to arrive. Oliver heard the elevator ding and he stopped pacing as he anxiously waited for the occupant. However, to his dismay, it wasn’t Cisco but his sister, and right now was not a good time to hear whatever it is she came to see him about. He walked out his office to stop her in her track. She looked upset, but Oliver had bigger problems, Thea will have to wait in line.

 

“Thea, what are you doing here” Oliver question giving her a hug.

 

“Well, since I own part of the company I thought it was a good idea to see how things were going” as she released him and bounced on the couch in the waiting area.

 

Oliver looked at his watch. “At 8 o’clock in the evening,” he said as he sat next to her.

 

“Ok, no… I’ve been calling you for a few days now and you haven’t returned my calls,” she said.

 

“I know and I’m sorry, but things have been a little hectic around here,” he said sitting next to her.

 

“Yeah, employee stealing from us and all, but at least she got caught,” she said as Oliver stiffen at her words.

 

“Thea, she was framed and I’m trying to find a way to prove it” he said a little bit above a whisper.

 

“When have you cared about guilt or innocence, that’s the courts job to decide” Oliver didn’t answer but she could tell something was up with him. She looked at her brother with curious eyes. She was always able to read him. “You like her, don’t you?” she asked smiling at him.

 

“Thea” his tone wasn’t threatening but it was a soft warning.

 

“No, you try to stay as far away from the police and the courts, so I can only assume she’s more than just your employee” Thea explains.

 

“She’s a … friend _I think_ ” he answered.

 

“Well, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you with a girl since you’ve been back, so I’m happy for you” she said smiling at her brother.

 

“Thanks… I have a guest in my office, can we meet for lunch or a late dinner tomorrow,” he asked as he stood up from the couch holding his hand out to help her up.

 

“Sure” she said as she got off the couch giving him a hug. She walked towards the elevator as Oliver went back to his office.

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

Cisco arrived about a half hour later. Oliver explained the situation and Cisco got to work in the server room. Attempting to backtrack a hack is not an easy task, and can be time consuming. As a result, he worked at a fast pace as Oliver walk up and down the halls in deep thought, while Catlin fell asleep on the couch and Diggle went for food.

 

* * *

 

Felicity worked on the nanites for a while. She actually liked it. Manipulating atoms and finding a way to contained gigabytes of computer memory was intriguing to her, but she almost was sidetracked from her plan. It was late and she knew most of the men was sleeping, so she could hacked any cellphone using high-frequency audio signals that are mostly inaudible to human ears which can be used to secretly transmit and receive data, at least in theory.

 

She thought about whom to contact first. The SPD would have to have a good security system to know she’s hacking them, but time is limited to search their system for email addresses to send a message. She needs a system that’s equip to detect a hack in order to see her message. Queen Consolidated she thought to herself. The IT department might not be the sharpest pencil in the box without her, but the system can do all the work for them. QC has a high demand for information security and assurance, so they always take countermeasures by updating their firewalls frequently and any hacking attempts will alert security if not caught in time. Being that no one is at QC at this hour, she knew security would have to call Oliver or head of IT setting in motion an investigation into the hack.

 

* * *

 

Cisco was typing his fingers off as he listen to music with his ear buds on. He frowns as he come across something interesting. His facial expression changes as his eyes bulked in surprise. “Mr. Queen… Oliver” he shouted to get the man’s attention who haven’t stopped pacing the halls in the last hour.

 

Oliver heard the Cisco as well as Caitlin and Diggle, which they all ran to the server room, where Cisco was working. “What you find?” Oliver asked anxiously.

 

“She’s in the system,” Cisco said.

 

“What do you mean she’s in the system?” Diggle said beating Caitlin and Oliver to the question everyone wanted to know.

 

“She’s hacking my hack”

 

“How do you know it’s her?”

 

“Only Felicity, would use the word ‘oh frack’ embedded in a numbers code.”

 

* * *

 

Felicity was trying her best to work quickly, but she realize someone was already using the backdoor to her computer. She realize it was coming from QC. She knows every computer identification and the hack is coming from the main computer server at QC. She smiles because it means they haven’t given up or at least Oliver haven’t. She hears someone coming down the hall and accidently type what she wanted to say out of her mouth ‘oh frack’. She hurried and type Central City some kind of old jail or facility, then she close the program hoping they had a trace going regardless of what she had told them.

 

She continued working on the nanites as nothing had just happened when she heard Cooper voice.

 

“How are things going” he asked.

 

“I have them programed, we just need to test them on your…” as she points to the man in the large glass case with the tubes coming out of him. She knows he’s alive, because she hears the heart monitor, but it’s still creepy just knowing he’s there.

 

“Good… you see, under pressure you’re awesome,” he said patting her lightly on the back. She cringed at his touch. He notices, but doesn’t care. He’s about to be the richest man on the planet, and Felicity and her mother would cease to exist.

 

* * *

 

Cisco continue to decipher Felicity’s code. Oliver was getting impatient as he watched the man work.

 

“Where is she?” Oliver asked angrily. Cisco didn’t answer. “Cisco!” Oliver yelled.

 

Cisco almost jumped out of his chair at Oliver’s tone. “Got it” he said. “She’s in Central City… an old facility or jail. But according to the hack it’s coming from this address,” he said as he writes it down for Oliver. Oliver grabbed it and exited the door as Diggle follows.

 

“Oliver” Diggle called the man as he rushed towards the elevator following.

 

“Diggle, I need you to get the jet ready for departure as soon as possible” as he pushed the elevator button.

 

“Oliver, I know you and that look… you can’t go to Central City like that” Diggle warned.

 

“He has her and I’m getting her back, no matter what” Oliver explained with anger.

 

“I get that, but not as the Arrow” he barely whispered.

 

“Why not?” Oliver asked.

 

“I don’t know why not, just think about it first. The Arrow have never been seen outside of Starling City,” Diggle said,

 

“I thought about it, so can you get the jet ready,” Oliver asked again.

 

“Yes boss, anything else” Diggle shakes his head. He knew there wasn’t any way he can change his mind when he’s like that… determined.

 

Cisco and Caitlin was listening from the door. “Did he say the Arrow?” Caitlin questioned in shock.

 

“Omg, do you know what this means…” Cisco said in excitement. “We’ve totally helped the Arrow… AWESOME!”


	11. Fighting Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Diggle rescue Felicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one chapter left after this one. Enjoy!

Diggle offered to give Cisco and Caitlin a ride back to Central City. He also made them aware the Central City airport is where they would separate. He didn’t know how dangerous Copper was and he didn’t want to put them in harm’s way.

 

Cisco was very curious and kept asking Diggle if he called Oliver the Arrow back at QC, but Diggle refused to answer by waving his hand at the boy, and saying he misheard the conversation. Cisco was terrified to ask Oliver that same question. He only wanted to know so he could help Oliver with enhancing his Arrow gear.

 

Oliver sat in the back of the jet in deep thought. No one talked to him and it fascinated Caitlin how much he cared for Felicity. She was gleaming because this is what Felicity needed, someone to care… someone to love her. She wasn’t sure if he loved her, but whatever it was she was happy Felicity found him.

 

The ride to Central City took a little under an hour. As soon as the plane hit the tarmac, Oliver was out of his seat before the jet came to a complete stop. He ordered two types of transportation. One was a cab take Caitlin and Cisco where they wanted to go and the other one was a cargo van for him and Diggle. Although the cargo van was questionable to Caitlin and Cisco, no one said anything. If anything it just fuels the fire for Cisco, he smiles as it verified that Oliver needed the van to change into his Arrow gear.

 

Before Cisco and Caitlin got into their waiting vehicle, Oliver thanked them and Cisco gave Oliver his card and told him to call him if he needs an upgrade on the green leather that he wears. Oliver just nods grabbing the card as he walked over to the van where Diggle was waiting with a small smile on his face.

 

Caitlin and Cisco rode into town in silence. Cisco was in his own world, happy that he aided Starling City’s vigilante. Caitlin on the other hand was more in a somber mood. She said a prayer for Felicity, Oliver, and Diggle. She just hopes this time Cooper will be either killed or put away for a very long time because the past will never be erased, it lingers, and Cooper has caused Felicity a great deal of despair.

 

Caitlin recalled that horrifying day:

 

_“Felicity, omg…” as she rolled Cooper off Felicity helping her up. Caitlin looked at Felicity’s face and tears clouded her eyes for what she saw. “He did this to you?” she asked touching her face. Felicity flinched to her friend’s touch._

_Felicity shakes her head as she starts to cry. “He raped me, Caitlin,” she said as she hugged her dear friend._

_“We need to get out of here and call the police,” Caitlin said frantically._

_“No, I already called them,” sirens could be heard in the distance._

_“Felicity… why did he do this… I mean what caused him to snap,” Caitlin asked._

_“He wanted me to help him steal some money from the government. Can you believe that? He never loved me, Caitlin, I was a fool,” she cried._

_“No, you are not a fool. The heart loves whom the heart loves. It’s my fault, I introduced you two, I’m so sorry,” she said as the two cried in each other arms._

_“It’s not your fault Caitlin, it was my choice, but it’s a good thing you keep that darn Taser on you,” she muffled into the girl’s shirt._

_The police rushed into the apartment with guns drawn startling the two women. Cooper was still lying on the floor and it didn’t take much to arrest him after officers saw Felicity’s face. The three were taken down to the station to file a formal report and Cooper was charged with federal crimes against the United States and cyber-crimes._

* * *

 

Diggle drove to the address Cisco provided from the computer server at QC. It was an abandon mental facility formally known as Central County Institute for Mental Health. The facility been closed for the past 10 years. Diggle used his laptop to get the layout of the place in order to find a more suitable entrance for Oliver.

 

Oliver was dressed and prepared to infiltrate the facility. Diggle would enter from another entrance, but their main goal was to get Felicity out of there. They looked over the blueprint and determined the best possible entry for the both of them. The facility wasn’t a large place and it was only one level. Diggle’s job was to come in from the kitchen area and Oliver had decided he was going in through the front door with the use of explosives. He was taking her out alive or no one survives. Considering it was already dark outside and there was minimum lighting in the area, no one would see them approaching.

 

They approached the facility on foot; they parked the van about a block away. There were three men standing outside smoking cigarettes. They were talking and laughing amongst each other. Diggle took out one of them while Oliver handled the other two. The take down didn’t last long, and the men didn’t know what hit them because of the darkness.

 

The three were down which made it easy for Oliver and Diggle to get inside the facility abandoning their previous plan because the men left the door open. Oliver was glad there was no need to use the explosives, because they would have alerted everyone in the facility.

 

Oliver entered the facility first as Diggle followed. Both men readied their weapon – Diggle with his favorite 9mm pistol, while Oliver used his bow and arrow – as they slowly descended the partially lit hallway. The only sounds to be heard was the low murmur of someone talking, and the humming of computer servers. 

 

As they got closer to the only room that had light, Oliver nocked his bow as he entered the room.

 

He saw her. A little rough for wear but she was ok. He watched her type as the man next to her played with her hair. He knew this man was not friendly, as Felicity kept swatting the man’s hand away from her. He felt his blood pressure increase by 20 points. The scene angered him so much, he couldn’t watch another second of it. He pressed his voice distortion button.

 

“Get your hands off of her,” he spat as he entered the room. Cooper and Felicity turned around fast. Cooper grabbed ahold of Felicity, who struggled to get away from him. Diggle, whose face was covered in a ski mask, approached alongside of Oliver.

 

“Well, well, well… if it isn’t Starling City’s favorite criminal” Cooper said.

 

“Let her go” Oliver roared.

 

“Or what, you’re shoot me with one of your arrows” the man said as if he was fearless.

 

“I won’t ask again” Oliver threaten.

 

“I’m sure we can come to some kind of an arrangement considering we’re both criminals. Everyone loves money, name your price,” the man said smirking.

 

“Your words are as empty as your future, there is nothing you can say that I would agree to besides you letting her go,” Oliver taunted.

 

Cooper pulled a gun out from his side putting it against Felicity’s head. “You bitch, I should have known not to trust you,” he said to Felicity. She closed her eyes as Oliver fought not to release an arrow at the man’s actions and words. “I told you since I’m the only one that ever touched you… you are mine, even in death,” he cocked the gun.

 

“You shoot her, we shoot you,” Diggle said aiming his gun at the man’s head. Felicity opened her eyes because she knew that voice. She spoke to him every time she went to Oliver’s office to fix his computer. Which made her look closely at the vigilante. She need to see his eyes. She knows Oliver eyes. She would know those bright blue orbs anywhere. Just the thought of Oliver coming to rescue her gave the strength she needed to fight back.

 

Cooper released his strong hold on her once he put the gun to her head as if that would prevent her from running. She grabbed the gun, hit him in the face with it, and then ran towards Oliver and Diggle. Cooper struggled to get up, but he eventually did. He reached for something from the bottom of his pant leg. All Felicity heard, as her back was turned to Cooper, was the sound of a gun going off and three fast moments from Oliver. Luckily, Diggle moved her out of the way in time, or Cooper would have hit his mark. But it was Oliver that hit his mark. Three arrows, center mass. Problem solved. Felicity can live the rest of her life free from him.

 

Oliver looked over at Felicity and their eyes met. “Oliver” she whispered. Oliver froze in place for a few seconds before he took three long strides to reach her. He cupped her face and he was shocked she didn’t flinch. They stared at each other for another moment then he released a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he said her name once he turned off his voice distorter, “Felicity.” God her name sounded like music coming from his mouth she thought. She closed her eyes as she attempted to hold back the tears. His lips touched hers in a chaste kiss. Their foreheads met as emotions were high between both of them.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said.

 

“For what?” she asked.

 

“For failing you,” he whispered softly.

 

“You’re here, you didn’t fail me Oliver,” she said wiping the tears from her face as she opened her eyes. “I should be the one apologizing for getting you involved in my mess.”

 

“Felicity, he had you and he was going to hurt you… again, there was no choice to make. I’ll always come for you” he whispered against her lips.

 

“Guys, we have got to go” Diggle interrupting them from their bubble after checking Cooper.

 

“My mom?” she said anxiously.

 

“What?” Oliver asked confused.

 

“He brought my mother here. She’s in one of the rooms… I don’t know if she’s ok,” Felicity said heading towards the door. Oliver caught up with her so he could walk in front of her just in case there was still a threat.

 

They found her mother sleep in the last room down the hall. Felicity ran to her and hugged her. “Mom” she said with relief. Her mother looked at the two men that was with Felicity.

 

“Did we get out of one mess to get into another one?” her mother asked a little startled by the way the men was dressed.

 

“No mom, they are here to help” Felicity said smiling for the first time that felt like forever.

 

“Felicity, what exactly was going on here?” Oliver question once he turn his voice distorter back on.

 

“Cooper had this crazy idea to manufacture a chip that can control people once implanted. It didn’t work, so I program nanites to do the same thing so I could go home,” she answered. Diggle look at Oliver.

 

“We can’t leave this place like this,” Diggle said.

 

“I know, call A.R.G.U.S.” said Oliver. Diggle did that, well he called his wife. “They’ll clean this place up. Ready to go,” he asked Felicity reaching for her hand. Her mother looked between the two and smiled.


	12. Epilogue - Felicity's Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank each of you for following the story. If you made it this far, well it is the end. This chapter has some sexy times, I wouldn't call it smut, at the very least clean smut, can smut be called clean? lol, anyway, there are a few links at the end of the story showing pictures of a few items. Just copy and paste.
> 
> Please leave comments letting me know what you think of the ending. This is my second multichapter and I think I'm getting a little better at it. If mistakes in grammar are found, please excuse them. I rewrote a few things over after my beta checked it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It has been a month since the incident with Cooper. Felicity returned to her job at Queen Consolidated as the head of the IT department.

 

A.R.G.U.S. helped get charges dropped against Felicity. They also took over the research that Felicity had started with Cooper. They claim they wouldn’t use it on actual people, but they are the government, can’t quite believe a word they say.

 

Caitlin calls Felicity every day to make sure she’s alright, and Cisco finally got that call from Oliver. The Arrow gear has special flechette holders, for his trick arrow tips, which were added to his left arm, lower back and his thighs. But one of the best upgrade Oliver appreciates is the suit is made of a polymer material that Cisco promises can stop 9 mm bullets in their tracks as well as offers resistance to anything sharp.

 

Felicity and Oliver have gotten closer. For the past month he didn’t let her out of his sight. They do date night at least twice a week because his nightly job takes up much of his evenings, but Felicity works as their eyes and tech specialist, it eases her mind to know where he is and what he’s doing. She calls them team Arrow, but Oliver doesn’t like it. 

 

Today was one of the days they designate as ‘date night’. Felicity had decided instead of going out they would stay in. She would cook for him for the first time and she planned for tonight being many firsts.

 

While she was finishing up her work at QC, she sent him a text saying she would be leaving soon and to be at her house at 8pm sharp because he’s always late. He responded with _anything for you baby._

 

After leaving work, it only took her twenty minutes to get home, giving her exactly 2 hours to have dinner and herself ready because she will have a surprise in store for him.

 

She didn’t know if Oliver liked lingerie or not, what guy wouldn’t. Anyway, she bought the perfect-skirted teddy. The front and back panels are solid black while the sides are sheer mesh covered with polka dots. The bottom half of the teddy features a faux skirt that flairs out – rounding out and covering her hips. The crotch has a sexy surprise – it snaps open and shut! She wants to blow his mind for their first time. He never pushed her into sex, as a matter of fact he always use to stop when things got heated. 

XXXXXXXXX

Her dinner was almost done thanks to Google search. Seducing a man with the perfect meal is hard. After ten choices, she went with a strawberry spinach salad with balsamic vinaigrette dressing, chicken parmesan and baked brie drizzled with honey and topped with candied pecans, no nuts for her though. Just the sound of that made her drool, she just hope he feels the same way.

 

It was just about time and she knew Oliver was already there waiting outside. He never wants to disappoint her, besides she heard his Ducati roared in front of her house about ten minutes ago.

 

While putting the finishing touches on the table, she heard a soft knock on the door. Oliver was on time with a few minutes to spare. She paused before opening the door, taking a long breath because she was nervous.

 

As she opened the door Oliver was smiling from ear to ear holding a bottle of her favorite wine. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a sweater. “Hi,” he said as he kiss her on the cheek. “You look beautiful, did I miss something? You said we were staying in?” he question confused looking her up and down.

 

She did look beautiful. Her hair was pinned up and she was wearing a red wrap dress with split sleeve. “No, I just wanted to wear something special for you,” she said. Actually she wanted to kick start his hormones or is it testosterone's, either way she wanted something simple to take off, plus hide the teddy underneath. “Stop staring, come in,” she said smiling gesturing for him to come inside.

 

“I can’t help it, you’re gorgeous,” he said walking inside her house and closing the door with his foot maintaining eye contact. The look he was giving her made her feel like he wanted to skip dinner and go straight to the bedroom.

 

She bit her lip, as he got closer to her. He lifted her chin up and gave her the most minding blowing kiss that she almost forgot about dinner. When they broke apart, they stared at each other for a moment.

 

“Should we eat?” she asked blushing.

 

“I’ve wanted to do that since I met you,” he said smirking.

 

“Oliver?” as she hit him on the arm. “I meant food and I’m usually the one making sexual innuendos.” She could tell he pants was getting tight in the middle.

 

He couldn’t help himself, his body always responded to her like that. She was beautiful with a great body. “I’m sorry… it’s the dress” he said.

 

She pulled him to the table, “sit and behave yourself,” she said heading to the kitchen to open the bottle of wine and to grab their plates. When she returned he was still smiling showing those gorgeous dimples.

 

They ate in mostly silence with the occasional moan from Oliver as his way of saying the food was delicious.

 

When they were finished with their meal, she got up from her seat, grab his hand, and walked them over to the couch. They sat down and neither said anything. She was a little relax due to the wine but didn’t know how to go about telling him she was ready to have sex.

 

“Dinner was wonderful, thank you,” he said breaking the ice. “We should do this more often.”

 

“You’re welcome,” she shyly said. She didn’t look at him as she fidgets with her hands.

 

“What’s on your mind Felicity?” he questioned with a serious look on his face.

 

“What makes you think something is on my mind,” she asked finally looking at him.

 

“I know you a little bit and I have this feeling something is wrong. You can talk to me you know… about anything,” he said grabbing hold of her hands.

 

“Ok…” she paused. She knows he wants her, but how do she tell him she’s ready. She decided to just come out and say it; better yet, she will show him. She got up and stood about two feet away from him. She unzipped her dress from the back. Because it was a loosely fit dress, it fell to her feet fast. Oliver’s eyes widen and his mouth parted in surprise at what he was looking at. “I want you now,” she said breathlessly.

 

He was stunned for a moment and then he spoke with a tone that was a mixture of being excited and nervous. “Turn around,” he asked. When she did that, he was able to see the back of her teddy, which was showing every bit of that curvaceous ass of hers. In one quick move, he was invading her space. He crashed his lips into hers. She could tell he was more turned on than he has ever been with her due to the way he was panting as he kissed her. She pulled up his sweater; he caught the hint as he released her lips to take the offending material off his body.

 

He preceded to kiss her as he moaned into her mouth. “Felicity, are you sure?”

 

“Yes Oliver, now shut up and make love to me,” she said kicking off her shoes. That’s all he needed to know as he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and walked them to her bedroom never breaking the kiss. Once in the bedroom he laid her down softly onto the bed, kissing on her neck and caressing her breast. She was enjoying every bit of it, moaning softly as he began to kiss down her body.

 

He unhooks her teddy as quick as he could, so he can get it off of her for he anxiously waited for this moment. His hand went to her center and he realized it snaps open, bringing a moan out of his throat. Quickly he receded from her nipple with a pop and moved further down her body pulling the thin material with him stopping when he reached her center. He had to look at the garment that snapped open and close for easy access. It wasn’t a big deal because it didn’t matter if it was there or not, but it fascinated him that she’d considered that type of lingerie that would allow her to keep the teddy on as he made love to her. But he wanted her completely naked; he wanted nothing in the way for their very first time.

 

He unsnaps the material and as he moved it out of the way, she was soaking wet. He couldn’t resist licking her from the bottom of her center to the top. She tasted wonderful. He knew he would never get enough of her, ever.

 

She moaned loudly as she held on tight to her bedspread. “Oh God” she panted. As he worked her over her head was spinning. This was a first for her and she never knew how intense the act was. She heard other women talk about it, but they never explained it like this or was it Oliver was just that good at it. “Don’t make me come, please… I want you inside of me for my first time” she manages to say breathlessly. With one more lick and suck on her clit, he kissed his way back up to her kissing her like his life depends on it. He pulled the lingerie off her body and tossed it across the room.

 

“Why do you still have your pants on, for goodness sake take them off” she questioned. He did as she asked and she was amazed at what she saw. His body was like a god and his… well just say it gives a new name besides puff the one-eyed dragon. He was large and long, she wondered how he was single before she came along.

 

He crawled back up her body taking her mouth with his mouth once again as their tongues dance around each other’s. She reached between them and took hold of his length. He moaned against her mouth. “Felicity… condoms?” She stroked his length gently at first then she went a little faster.

 

“I don’t have any,” she said it like it wasn’t an issue. He stopped kissing her and looked at her. She smiled, “I’ve been on the pill for about three weeks now, I didn’t get you worked up to not give you any.”

 

He eagerly kissed her again as she lined him up to her center. He pushes a little getting the head in. They both moaned at the contact. Felicity was tight, so he had to push in slowly allowing her to adjust to the feeling of being stretched. When he finally got it all the way in he paused before moving because both of them were overwhelmed with sensations. “You feel so good baby,” he groaned.

 

Her words were caught in her throat. Tears coated her eyes. “Oliver?”

 

“Yes baby,” he said.

 

“I love you,” she said as a tear escaped her eye.

 

“Open your eyes, Felicity,” she did. “I would never hurt you, do you understand?” He knew this was going to be emotional for her, but he wanted her to know he’s nothing like that monster Cooper. “I love you,” he said and kissed her as he began to thrust into her. It was slow, but it was great. Their moans were heard throughout the house. Eventually, Oliver lost control and picked up the pace by thrusting faster and harder. She didn’t mind because it felt so good that her toes started to curl as she grabbed his ass and held on tight. “Felicity?” he groaned.

 

“Oliver?” she whispered as she moaned.

 

It seems they went back and forth with their names until both of them came at the same time.

 

He pulled out of her then laid beside her. “Are you alright?” he asked.

 

“I’m great, couldn’t be better… will it always be like that?” she questioned.

 

“If not, you can kill me,” he said kissing her. They laid there until Felicity fell asleep. What she didn’t know is Oliver also had a surprise for her. He reached into his pants pocket that laid on the floor and pulled out a ring that once belonged to his mother. He put the ring on her finger hoping she would say yes. After thinking about what just happened he too was fast asleep.

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

The sun was shining brightly through her window. It was so bright it woke her up. As long as she lived in that house, the sun never shined so bright. She took it as a sign of new beginnings. _“Your past doesn’t have to control you,”_ she thought. Feeling the muscular man behind her, she smiled as she moved her hair out of her face. She notices a ring on her finger. She gasped. It was beautiful. It was emerald cut emerald set as the center stone of the ring.

 

She was an emotional wreck. Tears poured down her eyes once again. “Oliver,” she said attempting to wake him up as she turned towards him, but he wasn’t sleep, he was waiting on her to notice it.

 

“Please hear me out,” he said as he sat up a little on the bed facing her. She nodded for him to talk.

 

“I love you… I think I loved you since I first laid eyes on you. If there ever is a thing called soulmate, you are mine. There is something about you. I feel it down in my gut. You’re it for me and I want to be it for you.” He caresses her cheek and her lips with his fingers as he wiped away the tears that ran down her face. Reaching for the ring finger, he kiss it and said. “Forever is what I want to give to you… will you marry me, Felicity… please baby” he too had tears in his eyes.

 

Without giving it any thought, she shook her head and said “yes.” He kisses her passionately and they made love throughout the morning. From that day, Felicity never had any more nightmares. Her dreams were filled with the happiness, but mainly the man she fell in love with.

 

It would be another year before she was officially Mrs. Felicity Smoak-Queen as well as President of Queen Consolidated Applied Sciences Division. She thanked Cooper in a silent prayer for helping her gain recognition in the field of Science technology as well as meeting the man of her dreams.

 

Today is the day I marry the man of my dreams

today is the day all my worries will be deceased

today is the day all my worries will be deceased

today is the day all my dreams will come true 

today is the day that I say I do

today is the day that two become one 

today is the day to rejoice and have fun

today is the day I give you my heart because I knew I loved you from the start

today is the day you take my hand and we have our first wedding dance

today is the day that I’ve been waiting for 

today is the day that I can truly say that I am yours

today is the day to see family and friends

today is the day you became my one and only man

today is the day`to laugh joke and play

today is the day that my mother gives me away

today is the day I marry the man of my dreams

today is the day I’ve been dreamin about in my sleep

today is the day 

by [nene brock](http://www.poemhunter.com/nene-brock/poems/)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's Teddy 
> 
> http://www.adameve.com/lingerie/womens-wear/teddies/sp-oh-la-la-cheri-curves-skirted-teddy-99849.aspx
> 
> Felicity's Dress and shoes
> 
> http://www.asos.com/ASOS-Petite/ASOS-PETITE-Sexy-70s-Wrap-Dress-With-Split-Sleeve/Prod/pgeproduct.aspx?iid=5169594&cid=8857&Rf-200=1&sh=0&pge=0&pgesize=36&sort=-1&clr=Red&totalstyles=92&gridsize=3 
> 
> Felicity's Ring
> 
> http://www.greeningold.com/html/emerald_ring_r-tsgc-216.html?gclid=CjwKEAjwmfKpBRC8tb3Mh5rs23ASJACWy1QPkTm8xpf0jKqxPlw3VN4o0Br0xXWVcI0FsOpBxOI3HxoCACzw_wcB

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, kudos or critiques. Sorry for improper grammar or spelling. Thank you for reading.


End file.
